


Confessing More Than Just My Sins

by averyqueerlion



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Witches, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Satanic Confession, Smut, Witchcraft, Zillith, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyqueerlion/pseuds/averyqueerlion
Summary: Zelda continues her Satanic Confession but with Lillith instead of Father Blackwood. Zelda finds herself confessing to much more than just her sins... The head Spellman finds herself confessing her love for Satan's Left Hand.Lilith, who's in a similar boat, learns how to love again. Day by day and little by little she tries to confess her true love to Zelda, but when Adam, Mary Wardwell's fiancé, comes home from Tibet, things change. Lilith finds herself stuck between two people, until her Master finds out about the mortal's whereabouts. With Adam gone, Lilith now has to own up to her mistakes. The new self crowned Queen of Hell has more room for misfits and demons in her court, including a High Priestess to rule beside her.





	1. An Unexpected Visit

Zelda Spellman was livid. Hell she was beyond livid. There wasn’t even a word to describe the rage and heartache that coursed through her veins. Not even a day after stealing Lady Blackwood’s first born child and Father Blackwood was already at her door, howling at her, calling her a thief and a plentiful of other ugly curses. But Zelda was rather surprised that Father Blackwood wanted to keep the girl, instead of killing her like she thought. She would no longer be the Unholy God Mother to his children. Originally Zelda thought it was Hilda who had said something about her stealing the child but it was Prudence. Prudence too, was not pleased of Zelda’s actions but promised her that the babes were in her care and there should be nothing to worry about.Praise Satan for Prudence...

“Why did you want the baby?” Father Blackwood had questioned her. Never would she admit she wanted a child. Never would she allow herself to be that vulnerable though she could guess it was obvious what her intentions were. If only. If only during her activities with Blackwood he had planted his seed in her. If only she had a child of her own. It was hopeless. Impossible. Besides Sabrina, Zelda was childless.

Hilda had moved out of the room and even after the babe was taken back by her father, Hilda still did not plan on moving back in. So Zelda was alone. Alone in this big, empty room where she had been for the past 3 days. Sabrina had been the most persistent out of all her family members, constantly coming up to her room and begging her to come downstairs or eat something but Zelda always refused. She even refused Hilda’s homemade pastries, something she never, ever did. So there Zelda lay, on her bed, her back facing the door. Sometimes she’d get up and pace but never would she dare to leave her room.

But on the fourth morning of her isolation, things changed. While brushing her hair in the mirror after a restless nights slumber, she caught a figure out of the corner of her eye, lounging on her bed. She spun around quickly to meet Mary Wardwell’s piercing blue eyes and cat-like smirk. She was in a pair of green sleeping robes that had a v-neck so deep it exposed her cleavage entirely. The robes stopped at her ankles, but parted just enough to show her bare shins. Zelda barred her teeth at the witch in front of her, holding the hair brush with a death grip.

“What in Satan’s name do you think you’re doing?!” She hissed. “Astral projecting into my bedroom?! At this hour?!”

“Please.” Mary scoffed, her luxurious brown curls bouncing slightly as she did so. “It’s only seven in the morning. I just came to check on you.”

“Well I’m fine. You can leave now.” Zelda snarled, turning her back on Mary to finish brushing her hair. She paused, glancing at Mary through the mirror.“How did you know I wasn’t well?” She asked, eyes narrowing.

“Sabrina informed me on everything.” Mary tilted her head, blinking innocently.“And I came to see how you were doing. Isn’t that what friends do?” Her sweet tone was anything but sweet, Zelda thought. It was honey laced with poison.

“You are not my friend, Mary.” Zelda snapped, turning her head to look at her. The other witch raised a sculpted brow.

“Oh?” She sat up a bit, exposing her chest almost fully now as she did. Zelda glanced down for a moment, biting her lip once more. Mary’s eyes gleamed at her gesture, lips parting to reveal a wolfish grin. “Then what are we.” Mary questioned her. “You just can’t take your eyes off of me. No matter where we are. Hell you can’t even stop looking at me right now, can you?” Mary cocked her head again. There was a familiar gleam in her cold gaze, causing Zelda’s eyes to dilate. She put the hairbrush down, meeting Mary’s gaze once more.

“Who are you, really.” She asked softly, locking gazes with the woman in front of her. Mary chuckled softly, a deep, husky sound that sent chills down Zelda’s spine.

“If I told you, you’d be on your knees, worshipping me in seconds. But I don’t give that kind of information away so easily, my dear Zelda.” Zelda’s eyes widened, her throat becoming fairly dry. It all made sense now, didn’t it? Her inhumane behavior, her vast knowledge on The Dark Lord, and her eyes. That piercing gaze, that could kill a man in an instant if he dared to provoke her. This was Lilith, the first witch and Queen of Hell itself in Mary Wardwell’s body. And Lilith had been watching Zelda and her family, protecting Sabrina all this time, right under their noses until that sleep demon appeared after Sabrina solved the configuration puzzle. Zelda was on her knees in an instant before the woman, taking one of her hands into her own and pressing her lips against her knuckles.

“Forgive me, Lilith, Mother of Demons. Forgive me for my rude behavior. I-I... did not recognize you in this form.”

“Well it’s about time you did.” Lilith tucked a strand of Zelda’s flame colored hair behind her ear, running the back if her hand down against her cheek. “Though this body is my absolute favorite I’ve ever corrupted. It rather suits my personality, don’t you think?”

Zelda nodded. “Rightfully so, your unholiness.” She murmured. “M-may I ask why you specifically came here?”

“Well you are, one my most favorite worshippers and thee only one in your coven that even remembers to pray under my name almost every night.” Lilith sighed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. “And Faustus did a rather, poor job helping you with your Satanic Confession.” She looked down at Zelda, shifting a bit as she spoke. “Men... so demanding and so... careless... he did his part but... left you, afterwards. With not a care in the world.”

“I thought I could trust him.” Zelda felt her voice crack and Lilith certainly heard it, the way her neck slightly cocked at her. “But you are indeed right, Mistress he cares about nothing but his blood line and it’s... infuriating.” She growled the last word.

“You’re right about that.” Lilith murmured, holding both of Zelda’s hands now, ice blue eyes looking down at the woman who still knelt before her. “But not to worry. He wont slaughter that babe’s neck like he promised. I will make sure of that as will Prudence.”

Zelda’s eyes widened, exposing the dark blue that most would consider to be brown or black. “Y-you put a spell on the child?”

“Indeed. As did Prudence. That child will experience no harm from her father. Ever.”

Zelda exhaled a shaky breath of relief, pressing her forehead against Lilith’s hand. “Praise you, Mistress of the Night. Praise you...”She went to press another kiss onto Lilith’s knuckles until two fingers slid under her chin, tilting her lips away from her hand. Zelda locked gazes with the demoness again, her breathing slightly hitched.

“Up.” Lilith ordered and Zelda obeyed. She stood, letting go of Lilith’s hand, their eyes still locked. Lilith’s cat like smirk curled onto her red lips again. She gently patted the spot next to her on the bed. Zelda again obeyed. She crawled over to Lilith’s side, gasping as the demoness wrapped an arm around her middle.

“How would you feel about continuing to Satanic Confessions with a more, trustworthy, figure.”

Zelda licked her bottom lip, heart pounding in her chest. Surely Lilith didn’t mean... “I-I are you implying that you would lead me in another round of Satanic Confession?”

“Correct.” Lilith purred, placing her free hand on Zelda’s shoulder. “And as much as I would love to do it here,” she let her teeth graze against Zelda’s ear, marveling at how the other witch shuddered, “I’m not really in your room. Plus your house is...”

“Busy. I know.” Zelda blurted, tilting her head up to reveal more of her neck. Lilith’s eyes dilated just the slightest.

“My my..” she grinned. “And here I thought you were dominant. You really want this, don’t you.” She purred.

Zelda swallowed, her throat bone dry.

“Absolutely, Mistress.”

Lilith hummed in approval, trailing her lips down Zelda’s neck and back up again, nipping her ear, harsher this time.

“Come to my Cottage tonight. We’ll have more, closure..” There was a gentle breeze and that warmth around Zelda’s middle was gone. She shuddered, exhaling the breath she was holding. Lilith, who was more of an unholy lord to her than Satan himself had come to her aid. And she wanted her.


	2. Two Truths and a Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I was so not expecting all the lovely comments and warm feedback! Thank you all so much! As promised, here is chapter two. I’m currently working on chapter 3 which I hope to post as soon as possible.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Her appearance surely made The Spellman household at ease. Sabrina was the first to notice her walking down the grand staircase later on that morning and practically bolted over to her eldest aunt, clinging to her side. Zelda was pleasantly surprised at the gesture, wrapping her arms around Sabrina for a moment. She placed a kiss on her niece’s forehead.

“How has everyone else managed without me?” She asked.

“Surprisingly well. Not a whole lot of mischief.” Sabrina grinned.

“Oh praise Satan you’re alright.” Hilda’s voice from the doorway made Zelda’s head perk. “We were worried sick about you Zelds! I was about to call Father Blackwood-“

“Well I’m glad you didn’t.” Zelda said sternly. “I wouldn’t want to drag him into another one of our foolish conundrums. But I do appreciate your concern, Hilda.” Zelda added, flashing her sister a smile. She nudged Sabrina away and strode off into the kitchen.

“Speaking of Blackwood what’s the deal with you two anyway.” Ambrose murmured, popping grapes into his mouth.

“Well, lets just say I have little respect for that man now.” Zelda sighed, fixing herself breakfast.

“You did steal his baby...” Hilda muttered, making herself a cup of tea.

“It’s not about the child.” Zelda snapped. “Its what he did to me during my Satanic Confession.”

“Wait what’s a Satanic Confession?” Sabrina asked.

“Well,” Hilda started, trying to find the right words, “it’s where you confess your sins to the Dark Lord by forms of punishments or...”

“Pleasure.” Ambrose finished for her, popping another grape into his mouth.

Sabrina looked at Zelda in slight disgust. “So you two-“

“Yes Sabrina.” Zelda sat down in her usual spot, taking her shot of espresso. “We did. Though it was foolish of me to think it would last.”

“Foolish of you to even try it out.” Hilda mumbled, looking away when Zelda shot her a cold glare.

“Changing to a more similar, topic, I have a meeting at The Academy later tonight to discuss my position as the director of the Satanic Choir. Since Lady Blackwood is no longer with us, I might be taking her place.”

“Well isn’t that exciting!” Hilda congratulated.

“Does that mean you’ll be my choir teacher then?” Sabrina asked.

Zelda smiled. “Precisely.”

“Good luck with that.” Ambrose grinned at his cousin, who only rolled her eyes.

“Aunt Zelda is a great teacher. I mean if it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t know all the spells I do now. Though you and Hilda also taught me some very important information as well.” Sabrina flashed a smile.

“Yeah well, I was going to mention the times where you ran for our aid first and not Zelda’s.” Hilda murmured.

“Never mind that.” Zelda cleared her throat. “Sabrina you have exams coming up and I suggest you study. Hilda, Ambrose and I will assist you as much as possible.”

“Actually, I have work so it’ll be just you two.” Hilda announced, standing up from her seat. “Good luck Sabrina.” She gave her niece a squeeze before going to get changed.

 

 

 

That’s how most of Zelda’s day went. Uneventful, and impatiently waiting for her eventful night with Lilith. She assisted Sabrina if needed which wasn’t that often to her dismay. Once the table was cleared from dinner and the sun had set, Zelda quickly went up to her room to change. She rummaged through her closet, until she found a suitable dress. It was ocean blue and strapless, revealing her collarbones and a small amount of her cleavage. She threw a black shall over her shoulders and slipped on a pair of heels. Excitement mixed with lust raged through her as she made her way down that grand staircase. She had to keep reminding herself that this was a Satanic Confession. This was business. Though in a way it was more than business. This was Lilith, Her Goddess, the one she chose to follow, and was offering her the most pleasurable kind of Satanic Confession imaginable. This was Lilith, with skin and flesh and ruby painted lips with ice cold eyes that did nothing but send chills down her very own spine. This was Lilith, who wanted to help her, who had very similar intentions.

Zelda took a deep breath, standing at the door of Mary’s cottage. She gently knocked at the door, stepping back.

The door opened immediately, revealing Lilith in a rather tight, black dress. The v neck was similar to her sleeping robes, deep and exposing. Zelda felt her breathing hitch just the slightest.

“Well don’t you look... stunning...” Lilith’s voice made her head perk up. The Mother of Demons was eyeing her up and down, eyes lingering on her exposed collarbones. Zelda made a mental note to wear dresses that exposed her neck around Lilith more often. She gave the witch a knowing smile.

“And you look divine.” Zelda notices Lilith arch a sculpted brow before stepping aside to let her in.

“Please, take a seat.” Lilith gestured to both of the armchairs near the fire. Zelda hung up her shall, watching Lilith’s lingering gaze as she made her way over to the armchair on the left. She tried not to smirk. The fact that The First Witch couldn’t even take her eyes off of her...

“Wine? Sherry? What’s your preference.”

“Sherry would be lovely.”

“I suppose the rest of your day was eventful, helping Sabrina study and answering all those questions as to why you’d been cooped up in your room for so long.”

“Oh it was hardly uneventful.” Zelda stood, pulling a cigarette from a pocket in her dress and leaning over to light it. She could see Lilith looking at her out of the corner of her eye while fixing them both a drink. When Zelda stood back up Lilith turned away for a moment to grab Zelda her glass of liquor. Zelda gladly took it and the two women locked gazes, Lilith’s touch lingering for a moment. Zelda watched her as she moved away, pouring herself a glass of wine and sat back down in the armchair she was originally seated in, taking a puff of her cigarette.

“Now, sister Zelda-“

“Please just call me Zelda, your excellency.”

Lilith tilted her head, intrigued for a moment before continuing.

“Zelda... what exactly is on your mind?”

Zelda took another drag from her cigarette, a longer one this time before sighing out a cloud of smoke.

“Many things, my dear Mistress. Faustus’ ignorance, the child-“

“Tell me about the child.” Lilith took a sip from her wine, and slowly sat down.

Zelda took a sip of her drink as well, letting the beverage send a soothing burn down her throat.

“I was afraid Father Blackwood would kill the girl if he were to find out that she was older than the boy. Or if he found out that he even had another daughter at all.”

“But he won’t. Now that she has Prudence and the protection spell.”

“Precisely but I can’t help but worry.” Zelda sighed out another cloud of smoke.

“I know.” Lilith offered her a soft smile. “You want a child. A child of your own blood, don’t you.”

Zelda swallowed a lump in her throat, tossing the remains of her cigarette into the fire.

“I...”

“Do you?” Lilith asked again. “And don’t lie to me, Zelda. Lying has it’s consequences here.”

“No! Mistress I would never lie to you.” Zelda was on the edge of her seat now, which is exactly what Lilith wanted, for things to move along quickly.

“Well I would hope not.” Lilith finished her wine, her tongue darting out to swipe the last few drops from her lips. Zelda watched it with wide eyes and Lilith couldn’t help but smirk. “Because I could end our meetings right-“

“I do want a child!” Zelda was on her knees in an instant, both hands gently placed on Lilith’s thigh. “I-I would love to have a child of my own blood. But that seems impossible and out of my league... I-I... Sabrina is all I have and I wish I could’ve raised her better.”

Lilith put out her hand which Zelda gladly took, pressing her lips against her knuckles as she did earlier this morning.

“Well Sabrina signed her name in The Book of The Beast didn’t she?” Lilith looked down at her. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yes but she causes so much trouble.” Zelda growled. “She-“

“Oh my dear Zelda...” Lilith sighed. “Witches are supposed to cause mayhem. She’ll learn to control it. And I’ll be of assistance if necessary. Now enough talk about Sabrina. This isn’t about her.” Lilith cupped Zelda’s cheek. “It’s about you...” Zelda leaned into the Demoness’ touch, desperate for contact. Lilith’s lips curled into a soft smirk. “Stand.” She ordered, watching Zelda’s head perk up and how fluently the witch stood before her.She patter a spot on her lap, which Zelda raised her brow at, confused.

“I don’t bite... hard.. unless you want me to.” Lilith gave her a wolfish grin. Zelda swallowed a lump in her throat. Slowly she obeyed, perching herself on Lilith’s lap, who rewarded her with a soft peck on the lips. Lilith’s arm snaked around Zelda’s middle and Zelda shuddered at her warmth, finding herself leaning into is as she did earlier today.

“Now there’s a good witch.” Lilith praised, stroking two fingers underneath Zelda’s chin. Zelda tilted her chin up, a sly grin on her soft pink lips.

“I’m anything but good, Mistress. If I was I wouldn’t have to do Satanic Confessions.”

“So are you saying I should punish you?”

“Isn’t that what I’m here for?”

“Well aren’t you coy.” Lilith murmured, leaning in to brush her lips against Zelda’s jaw. “I might need to fix that.”


	3. Submit To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the absolute best again the amount of positive feedback I’ve been getting is amazing and I’m beyond speechless. Here’s the first round of smut (Yes I’m writing more not to worry). More is on the way and Zelda and Lilith’s relationship will slowly get softer.

Lilith was more than pleased with herself. Zelda Spellman, the head of the Spellman family and eldest sister to Edward Spellman was practically melting in her lap. All it took was one little touch, one little praise and Zelda was hers. How she craved affection, craved to be touched. It made Lilith eager. It made her eager to sink her teeth into the soft flesh of Zelda’s neck and she just had to wear a low cut dress to reveal those sharp collarbones to her delight. She never exposed her neck like that, to anyone and especially not to the public eye. Lilith knew Zelda Spellman. She didn’t expose herself so easily to anyone. Except her, at least. 

Lilith pressed her lips against Zelda’s jaw, trailing down her neck. She smirked at Zelda’s reaction which was to tilt her head back with a satisfied shudder. Lilith’s lips trailed down to her collarbone, sliding her tongue against the sharply formed skin and Zelda practically purred in approval. Lilith’s eyes dilated at the sound and she swore she felt her core heat up. It was so animalistic, coming from someone so well composed. It was different, unusual and Lilith loved it.

Zelda’s hand tilting her chin up brought her back to reality. The lust burning in those navy blue eyes was rather satisfactory and Lilith raised a brow. Before Zelda could kiss her lips the demoness slid herself out from underneath the other witch, pinning Zelda down in the chair with her hips.

“We go at _my_  pace, not yours.” Her voice was low and harsh but full of desire. “This isn’t just pleasure, Zelda this is punishment. Is that understood?”

Zelda was about to speak but clamped her mouth shut.

“Yes, Mistress.” She murmured, dipping her head in dismay. Lilith leaned in, tilting Zelda’s neck up with her hand and sank her teeth into her neck, marveling at Zelda’s surprised gasp. She harshly nipped down Zelda’s neck and to her collarbones, grazing her teeth there and back up again, tugging on her earlobe. Zelda’s breathing was slightly ragged, and Lilith removed her hand from Zelda’s throat and pressed her lips against Zelda’s who melted into the kiss, instantly opening her mouth to allow Lilith’s tongue access.Lilith chuckled.

“So eager.” She purred, sliding her hand down Zelda’s curves. “So _desperate_ to be punished.” She bit down on Zelda’s lip, enough to draw blood and Zelda let out a guttural moan as Lilith’s tongue swiped against her lip. She tried to place her hands on Lilith’s hips but the demoness slapped them away. “Not unless I say so.” She warned. Zelda held back a pout.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good girl.” Lilith praised and Zelda bit her still bleeding lip. Lilith knew a praise kink when she saw one and she’d definitely use it to her advantage. “If you obey me, I’ll reward you. If you disobey me, I’ll draw blood.”

“But what if I like it when you draw blood.” Zelda purred, causing Lilith to curl her lip. Damn her. Of course she did.

“Fine then. If I can’t punish you then I won’t do anything at all.” Lilith slid herself off of Zelda’s lap and stood.

“No wait!” Zelda sat up immediately, standing when Lilith walked away. “I-I’ll be good!”

“How.” Lilith growled, refilling her wine glass.

“I’ll obey you, Mistress, please.” Zelda begged. “Just...”

“Just what?” Lilith’s eyes gleamed at her. She took a sip of her wine. “Tell me, Zelda. What do you want from me.”

“You know what I want.” Zelda snapped.

“I don’t think I do.”

Zelda hissed, clenching her fists. “What do you want from me.” She demanded.

“I think the real question is, Zelda, what do you want from me.” Lilith finished her wine.

“I want your help.”

“I think its more-“

“ _Fuck_ me!” Zelda howled. “Just touch me already _please_!” She begged. There were tears welling in her eyes and she hated how vulnerable she was in that moment, hated how she was begging but this is exactly what Lilith wanted, to see this uptight witch come undone and beg for her. Lilith had Zelda pinned onto the rug near the fire in an instant, towering over her with a satisfied smirk.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” She purred, roaming her hands up and down Zelda’s body. “How do you want me to touch you.”

“Mistress-“

“Answer the question or I can end our festivities as easily as I did before.” Lilith snapped.

“I-I want you to touch me. I want your lips on my body, I want your head in between my god damned legs.” Zelda blurted, her chest heaving. “Please, Mistress.”

“Now there’s a good girl, using your manors.” Lilith grinned. “You want me to touch you? Start by taking your dress off.” She backed away to sit on her knees. Zelda quickly kicked off her heels and stood, hands fumbling for the zipper on the back of her dress. Slowly she pulled it down, staring right at Lilith as she slowly pulled the dress down. Lilith’s eyes instantly darted downward, trailing up and down Zelda’s curves but mostly eyeing her bare breasts.

“No bra? You naughty girl.”

“Didn’t see a need for one.” Zelda said rather innocently. Lilith’s hands ran up and down Zelda’s sides, her nails grazing against the skin as she did so. She trailed her hand along Zelda’s bare stomach, turning to look at Zelda’s bare back, drawing her hand downwards to give her rear a gentle squeeze. Zelda rolled her hips at the touch.

“Beautiful.” Lilith said breathily, coming back to Zelda’s front. She trailed her hands up to Zelda’s chest, taking her breasts in her palms and squeezed lightly, rolling her thumb over her nipple. Zelda tilted her head back with a shaky breath, hands twitching at her sides.

“Absolutely _beautiful_...” Lilith replaced one of her thumbs with her tongue and Zelda shuddered, one hand on Lilith’s shoulder, the other scratching at her scalp. Lilith sighed at the touch, accepting it for now but ten licks later she grazed her teeth against Zelda’s nipple and bit down. A hiss through gritted teeth is Zelda’s only response and just when she thinks Lilith’s done the demoness takes the hand on Zelda’s other nipple and pinches it in timing with another bite.

Zelda jolts upward against Lilith and the witch chuckles, removing her lipstick smeared mouth from Zelda’s chest up to her lips, forcing Zelda’s mouth open. Zelda kneads her hands against Lilith’s shoulders eagerly, their tongues fighting for dominance but Lilith takes the upper hand and sweeps Zelda’s leg with her own, pinning her back on the ground without breaking their kiss. That’s when Zelda takes the opportunity to bite down on Lilith’s lip, drawing blood and Lilith lets out something between a moan and a growl. She pulls her lips away, glaring at Zelda who licks Lilith’s blood off of her own smeared lips with a satisfied grin.

“You’ll pay for that.” Lilith hisses and sinks down to Zelda’s collarbone, giving her a harsh blood drawing bite and a twist of her right nipple. Zelda bucks forward with that same guttural moan from before, raspy and lust filled as Lilith laps away the blood from the wound she created and drops a hand down in between Zelda’s legs, pressing her hand up against the black laced panties she wore.

“By Satan you’re dripping.” Lilith sounded surprised but rather pleased.

“Please.” Zelda breathed, looking up at Lilith, pupils blown wide. When Lilith pushed her palm up again Zelda pressed down on her hand, need shining in her eyes. “Touch me..”

Lilith smirked, pressing a kiss on her stomach. Two fingers pulled off the remaining article of clothing on Zelda’s hip, which arched upwards, her legs parting. Lilith claws a hand down her pale thigh, the other hand pressing her palm up against Zelda’s wet heat and gently grazed her clit with her thumb. Zelda rolled her hips with a needy whine.

Lilith chuckled, pressing slow, hot kisses down Zelda’s stomach that soon changed to harsh nips when she reached her inner thigh. Her hand continued to slowly palm Zelda’s clit, marveling at how the other witch’s hips rolled in sync with her palm.

“Stop teasing.” Zelda growled.

“Now now, Zelda good things come to those who wait.” Lilith trailed her free hand down Zelda’s stomach.

“For the love of Satan, Mistress I’m _begging_ you.” Zelda hissed, giving her mistress a sharp glare.

“Keep on begging then.” Lilith grinned. “It’s music to my ears.”

Zelda whimpered in distress, fingers digging into the rug. Nothing was working. No matter what she did Lilith continued to toy with her and tease her. It didn’t make sense. What did The Mother of Demons want from her? Submission? Zelda’s eyes widened. Yes that’s _exactly_ what Lilith wanted. Full blown submission. Zeldacraved power or control to cover up her vulnerability and of course Lilith knew that about her. Lilith knew everything. Zelda forced herself to stop rolling her hips against Lilith’s hand and lay back down on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling.

“That’s a good girl.” Lilith purred. “That’s a _very_ good girl.” She kissed Zelda’s thigh, rewarding her by sliding two fingers into her aching heat and Zelda moaned, louder than both of the witches expected. When Zelda arched her hips upward Lilith pinned them down, pushing her fingers deeper.

“Easy now.” She hushed, pressing her lips a few centimeters away from Zelda’s clit. “Relax for me. Let me take care of you.”

Zelda was a shuddering mess underneath the demoness. She tried to control her breathing, forcing her hips back down onto the floor and relaxed against Lilith’s hand.

“That’s a good girl.” Lilith cooed, bending her head down, trailing her tongue along Zelda’s bud. Zelda’s body bucked forward, with a needy moan.

“Th-there.” She gasped. “Right there, Satan please.”

“I’ll give it to you on one condition.” Lilithproposed. “You stay completely still. One buck of your hips without my command and I’ll send you home with no sweet release. Understood?”

“Y-yes Mistress.” Zelda breathed. “Your intentions are very clear.”

Lilith gave Zelda one last cat like smirk before sinking her head down in between her legs and took her clit into her mouth, thrusting her fingers upward.

Lilith’s tongue was anything but kind. She lashed at Zelda’s sensitive nerve like her life depended on it, burying her face into Zelda’s cunt. Her fingers swiftly pushed upward, moving in a “come hither” motion and by Satan Zelda was starting to lose it. She felt her core throb and twitch and her entire body wanted to squirm underneath the demoness in between her legs. Lilith tugged on Zelda’s clit with her teeth and with one simple bite Zelda’s hips let loose as she came undone, crying out as her whole body writhed with pleasure. She threw her head back against the floor, chest heaving as Lilith’s fingers and tongue slowed to a stop. Lilith removed her fingers and instantly stuck them in her mouth, licking the rest of Zelda’s essence off of her hand with a satisfied hum,  licking her lips with a sly smirk. Slowly she trailed kisses back up Zelda’s body, licking both of her breasts before meeting Zelda’s lips. The witch moaned, probably because she could taste herself.

“How do you feel?” Lilith asked, stroking Zelda’s cheek. “Better?”

Zelda’s lips slowly curled into a feral grin and the noise that followed her response made the hair on the back of Lilith’s neck stand up.

“Absolutely divine.” Zelda purred heavily, her voice raspy and deep and _Satan_ , once when the redhead had left Lilith knew exactly how to spend the rest of her evening.


	4. Lillith’s Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you crazy witches and warlocks!  
> My apologies for not updating a lot lately. It’s the end of the semester for me at school so finding time to sit and write has been difficult.  
>  This chapter isn’t smut, but it’s leading up to it so keep your eyes peeled for chapter 5 soon.
> 
> You guys are freaking amazing I really didn’t expect this fic to be such a big hit!

Zelda’s legs and abdomen were aching for days. The morning after her night of fun had her waking up with a pleasurable burning sensation in her stomach and still trembling legs. Zelda craved Lilith’s touch. She craved Lilith’s tongue. She craved Lilith. She wanted Lilith. Zelda noticed how some of her actions affected Lilith if she pushed hard enough. How she wanted to get down on her knees and worship her goddess to the fullest.. But to Zelda’s dismay Lilith had planned to continue her Satanic Confessions once a week to keep suspicions low. Zelda had told her family she had a faculty meeting once a week on Friday nights at the Academy which she was asked to attend, regarding her new position as the conductor of the Satanic Choir. Zelda hadn’t attended her position ever since Blackwood had rampaged through her house to retrieve his stolen child. Since then, she had doubts about teaching at the Academy but she stayed, mostly so she could keep an eye on Sabrina incase if any mischief was apparent and any more harrowings occurred. Avoiding Father Blackwood, on the other hand, wasn’t an easy task. Zelda kept their conversations short and quick, hiding herself in Lady Blackwood’s old study during lunch and leaving shortly after the last bell rang. She didn’t dare speak to him, didn’t dare ask him about the child. She simply avoided his curious yet hungry gaze and walked on down the halls to teach her next class. It wasn’t until Friday that Father Blackwood showed any signs of disparity to her. It was during her afternoon class that Father Blackwood barged through the doors of the auditorium and into her class to examine her, sending Zelda into straight panic. Sabrina noticed this instantly, giving Zelda a concerned gaze. Zelda caught her niece’s eye but quickly looked away, clearing her throat.

“Now I all hope you’ve been practicing your parts and I do understand that the piece is rather difficult. If you still don’t quite know your part or are confused with anything I suggest you stay for my extra help next Tuesday.” Zelda paced as she spoke, glancing back at Faustus who’s dark eyes followed her every move. The High Priest hadn’t visited one of her classes since their Satanic Confessions, since the mention of her being his children’s Unholy God Mother. How happy she had been, back there. How, rejuvenated she felt and it was her fault she didn’t feel that way anymore. If only she hadn’t stolen his child. If only she had kept her family in line. If only-

“Sister Zelda?” Faustus’ voice from behind made her jump out of her thoughts. “Is there a problem?”

“N-no not at all, your... excellency...” she forced the last word out, meeting his concerned gaze. “My apologies I was trying to remember the time signature.”

“It’s 2/4.” Prudence announced.

“Yes thank you Prudence.” Zelda flashed her a smile, looking at Sabrina who’s eyes were locked onto Faustus, watching for any sudden movements. Zelda took a deep breath, snapped out the tempo and lead her class in their harmonic tune. The music soothed Zelda a tad, but she could still feel Faustus’ gaze hot on her shoulders, making her tenser than usual. It stayed this way for the entire class. Faustus never left, nor took his eyes off of Zelda. Sabrina nudged up to Zelda once class was over.

“If he gives you any kind of shit I’ll have his head.” She muttered, walking off before Zelda could say a word. She exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding, letting her defenses down for a brief moment before remembering that she wasn’t alone.

“Zelda may I have a word?” Faustus slowly approached her and Zelda stepped back.

“About what.” She snapped.

“About you... us... you’ve been.. acting quite strange.”

“Well, I would assume it’s because I stole your child and you seemed as if you wanted nothing to do with me but now you’re suddenly so intrigued?” Zelda curled her lip. “You left like it was nothing. You left like what we did was nothing.”

“But it wasn’t nothing.” Faustus tried to approach her again but Zelda stepped back once more, a warning in her gaze.

“If it was something, you wouldn’t have shunned me aside like an old book.” She hissed.

“Zelda you’re misunderstanding.” Faustus chuckled lightly. “What we had was real. And I would like to have you back. But I want you back at my side instead of something secret.” In one swift motion Faustus had Zelda pinned against a wall. “Please.” He murmured, eyeing her up and down. “I-I want you to be a mother to my children.”

Zelda was too stunned at Faustus’ words to break out of his grip. She swallowed a lump in her throat. “A _what_?”

“A mother.” Faustus repeated. “Not an Unholy Godmother. Zelda I... I want you to be my wife.”

Zelda felt her world start to spin. A mother. He was asking her to be a mother. Something she always wanted to be. She could care for his children, call them her own. Zelda opened her mouth but clamped it shut. No. Faustus knew her weaknesses, thanks to her Satanic Confessions with him. It was wrong. It was a disgusting idea. She couldn’t, she shouldn’t. It would be betraying her family, betraying herself. She’d be betraying Lilith.

Zelda gathered her strength, and slapped Faustus clean across the face.

“ _No_.” She growled, shoving him off of her.

“Absolutely not. Are you mad?! Your wife just died! And you want to grieve by bedding another woman and convincing her to stay with you because you know what her weaknesses are?!” Zelda felt her skin heat up with rage. “You disgust me Faustus. What we had was fake. If it was real you wouldn’t have left me in the first place.”

“I didn’t-“

“You _used_ me you selfish bastard!” Zelda roared. “All you care about if your ego and your bloodline.”

“I care about you Zelda!” Faustus snapped.

“If you cared about me you wouldn’t have left now _please_ , leave my classroom before I lose it completely and hex your own soul.”

Faustus was silent for a long moment, eyes locked on Zelda’s. He looked ashamed, but more so confused than sorry. He slowly dipped his head and walked off, foot steps echoing on the tiled floors. He stopped at the door way and turned his head to look back at Zelda.

“If you change your mind-“

“What part of no don’t you understand.” Zelda growled. “ _Leave_ , Faustus. You’ve done enough.”

Faustus shifted his jaw, straightening his posture before turning on his heel, walking in the direction of his office.

Zelda fell to her knees, gasping for air to loosen the tight knot she felt in her chest.

She just stood up to Faustus Blackwood, the High Priest of the Church of Night. She had slapped him, insulted him, put him to shame. She could be excommunicated. She could end up like Hilda. She could lose everything, one by one after what she just did. She could ruin Sabrina’s life, after what she did.

“By Satan what have I done..” Zelda’s voice cracked, hands wrapping around her shins so she could hug her knees close to her chest.

“Aunt Zelda?” Sabrina’s voice echoed throughout the silent auditorium. Zelda thought she was hallucinating, not until she heard running footfall and feel arms wrap around her.

“What did he do to you?!” Sabrina shook her gently. “Auntie please are you okay?” Zelda leaned against Sabrina’s embrace, gently resting her hand on her arm.

“He didn’t hurt me.” Zelda murmured softly, feeling her niece relax against her. “I’m surprised he hasn’t excommunicated me yet.”

“He wouldn’t.” Sabrina said firmly. “You’re a strong witch and this Coven needs witches like you. If he even dared to excommunicate you I won’t let him.” She rested her head on Zelda’s shoulder. “I promise...”

Zelda felt her heart melt. When had Sabrina become so mature? When had Sabrina started treating her with kindness? It seemed like yesterday they were arguing in the halls of their grand old house, Sabrina screaming at Zelda that she wasn’t her mother. And now...

“I don’t want you to put yourself in danger because of me.”

“You put yourself in danger because of me, Zelda. Why can’t I do the same?” Sabrina asked. Zelda exhaled a breath.

“Because your life is much more precious than mine.”

 

 

———————————————————

 

Lilith waited tentatively in the shadows of the High Priest’s office, eyeing the door. Her rage was boiling up inside her, or was it jealousy? Was it genuine concern for Zelda Spellman? She didn’t know. What she did know was that Zelda was hers, and if Faustus Blackwood even dared to lay a finger on the head Spellman again she’d gut him with her bare hands. The Demoness licked her lips at the thought. She did always wonder what Father Blackwood’s flesh would taste like... When the door opened it took every once of her being to hold herself back from tackling him down onto the floor. Instead she waited for him to be seated at his desk before she prowled in, her feral gaze glaring at him with such intensity.

The High Priest sighed at her presence, pulling out some paper work.

“And what do I owe the favor.” He muttered, not meeting her gaze.

“Oh this isn’t a favor, Faustus, this is simply a warning.” Lilith drawled, leaning against his bookshelf in the corner of the room.

Faustus looked up at her, raising a brow in confusion. “Warning? For what?”

Lilith scoffed. “Don’t play dumb with me.” She growled. “Must I remind you I have eyes everywhere?”

Faustus’s eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw. “You cannot just go around spying on-“

“Actually,” Lilith cut him off with a feral grin, “I can. Dark Lord’s orders. And must I remind you that I was specifically given orders to watch over the Spellman family?”

“The Dark Lord gave you permission to watch over Sabrina! Not the entire family!” Faustus stood, slamming his hand down on his desk.

“Edward Spellman also gave me orders to look over the Spellman family and that includes Zelda, Faustus.” Lilith gave him a glare, her lip curled back into a snarl. She pushed herself off the bookshelf, painted nails gripping the edge of the dark wooden desk. Her cold eyes glared into Faustus’ dark ones, who swallowed a lump in his throat. “If, you ever lay a finger on any, of the Spellman women I will, Faustus, have your head mounted above my fireplace.” She smirked. “And need I remind you when I had my last meal?”

The High Priest’s face grew pale at the mention of the Demoness’ hunger.

“And what if I need to converse with the family.”

“Oh you can converse.” Lilith drawled. “Just keep your, filthy claws to yourself. Or I might just make you my dinner.” She purred. “Am I clear?”

Faustus hesitated before giving her a slight nod.

“Yes.” He forced out, stroking his chin in annoyance. “Very clear.”


	5. Let Me Worship You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! This Satanic Confession will be a 2 parter. In this part, Zelda repays Lilith a favor and the second gets more heated...

Lilith listened quietly to the clock ticking on her wall. She was seated by the fire in her usual spot, patiently yet impatiently waiting for Zelda Spellman to knock on her door. Satan knew what state she’d be in after her unexpected encounter with Faustus earlier today and whether she’d be up for another night of festivities. Either way Lilith swore she’d take care of Zelda, even if it didn’t meet her own needs. There was a knock on the door and Lilith stood, opening it. Zelda walked right in, a pacing mess. She was in her usual black dress attire, unlike last week when she had changed into something more, eye catching.

“Rough day?” Lilith asked her, gently closing the door.

“Faustus.” Zelda growled. “He has no damned right!” Lilith acted as if she was surprised at the news, walking over and gently placing her hands on Zelda’s shoulders.

“What did he do.” She growled. “Did he hurt you?”

“No! Though I did slap him...” Lilith raised a brow. Faustus hadn’t mentioned that part. She smirked. So Zelda did have a brutally dominant side. Satan, she’d pay money to see that... perhaps she could provoke Zelda enough to see the tables turned. “He asked me to be his wife.” The grip on Zelda’s shoulders tightened.

“He _what_?!”

“I said no. I would never. That bastard... as much as I’d love to be a mother just no. It’s wrong. And after what he did-“

“You made a rather excellent choice, my dear Zelda.” Lilith hushed her, gently stroking her cheek. “I’m very proud.” Zelda relaxed at the praise but fire still danced in her eyes. She gave Lilith a sly smirk.

“Men...” she sighed, wrapping her hands around Lilith’s waist. The demoness raised a brow. “I see why you despise men so much.” Lilith couldn’t hide her grin.

“Yes.” She murmured, moving in closer so her body was pressed against the other witch’s. Zelda simply hummed in approval. “Are you ready for your punishment?” Lilith asked softly, leaning in to kiss Zelda’s chin. Zelda chuckled deeply, pulling Lilith’s face away from hers. The Demoness was stunned for a moment, but isn’t this what she wanted? For Zelda to turn and take charge?

“You did all the work last time.” Zelda murmured, eyeing the other woman’s lips. “And I never got to truly express my gratitude...” Lilith cocked her head.

“Are you implying that you’d get down on your knees for me?”

“Precisely, Mistress.” Zelda purred and Lilith shuddered. “Or in other words, let me worship you in more ways than one.”

Lilith could feel a flash of heat strike deep in her core and gently bit down on her lower lip.

“I’d let you, but that’s only if you can over throw me.” Lilith could see Zelda’s eyes start to dilate and Zelda simply leaned closer, mouth inches away from her own.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Indeed.” 

In an instant their lips were locked, hands roaming each other’s hair and backs. Zelda forced Lilith’s mouth open with her tongue and swiftly bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood. Lilith shuddered at the sensation, nails digging into Zelda’s hips as the redheaded witch sucked her bleeding lip. Zelda slid her hand up her back, pulling down the zipper of her dress and walked forward, spinning Lilith around so her front pressed up against the wall in one fluid motion.

“By Satan I was not expecting this.” Lilith purred, letting Zelda slowly slide down her dress.

“No bra I expected from you. But no underwear?” Zelda roamed a hand down to Lilith’s rear, digging her nails into the soft flesh. Lilith hummed, rolling her hips.

“Only with you, my dear. Never know when the tables could turn...”

“Oh? So you were wanting this?” Zelda’s free hand joined her other hand, grabbing hold of Lilith’s rear with a tight squeeze and soon followed by a smack, pushing the palm of her hands upward with her nails. Lilith hissed in delight, arching her head back.

“I think we both wanted this.” She murmured, rolling her hips again. Zelda raised a brow at the movement. Was Lilith begging? Did she want it that rough? Zelda thrusted her palms down onto Lilith’s rear, pushing up again and the Demoness groaned.

“You like that...” Zelda murmured, gently grazing her nails over Lilith’s now red skin.

“I like it rough, how does that surprise you?” Lilith murmured, leaning her hips into Zelda’s touch. Zelda roughly clawed a finger up Lilith’s spine, relishing how the other witch squirmed in delight.

“It doesn’t.” Zelda murmured, pressing her front against Lilith’s backside. “My dominance just happens to be anything but kind.” She sank her head down, biting hard into Lilith’s shoulder. Lilith pressed her rear against Zelda’s hips.

“Oh I can hardly wait.” She breathed, letting Zelda kiss up her neck to bite down on her ear. Her nails dug into Lilith’s back, leaving deep red marks in their wake and Lilith groaned again, arching her entire body towards Zelda. Zelda placed both of her hands on Lilith’s hips, turning her around so she faced her. Zelda trailed her hands and her eyes down Lilith’s body, a satisfied smirk growing on her lips. She grazed her nails gently up Lilith’s stomach, up to her breasts where she gave a tight squeeze.

“You’re beautiful.” She murmured, nipping Lilith’s jaw.

“Are you surprised?” Lilith eyed Zelda, particularly her lips.

“I figured you were beautiful but this...” Zelda gave Lilith’s breasts another squeeze. Lilith exhaled a heavy breath, leaning against the wall.

“Thank Mary Wardwell for this body.” She whispered.

“It’s not just Mary.” Zelda hushed her. “It’s you, Lilith. Utterly, beautifully you...”

Lilith inhaled a sharp breath, keeping her gaze on Zelda’s. There was an unfamiliar warmth in her chest, something she didn’t understand. Something she’d never felt before. Zelda tilted Lilith’s chin up towards hers, pressing their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss that had Lilith melting against Zelda but the slowness didn’t last long and it got heated. Zelda slid her hands back down to Lilith’s breasts and pinched her nipples which caused Lilith squirmed in delight with a high pitched snarl, clawing at Zelda’s shoulders eagerly. Zelda took this as an opportunity to slip a hand down in between Lilith’s legs and pushed upwards.

“You’re drenched.” She purred, rolling her palm up against Lilith’s heat.

“Again how the hell does that surprise you.” Lilith tilted her head back, rolling her hips against Zelda’s hand.

“You’re wetter than I expected dear, that’s why I’m surprised. The fact that I have this affect on you...” Zelda chuckled softly, Her hand lightly teasing Mary’s clit.

“Don’t fucking tease me.” Lilith growled, giving Zelda a harsh glare. “Either I can fuck you right here or I can just leave. Your choice.” Zelda snarled.

“Fuck me. Right here. Right now.” Lilith hissed. Zelda grinned, licking her lips. Slowly she kissed down Lilith’s body, biting both of her nipples, and nipped at her inner thigh. She nudged her nose against Lilith’s thigh for her to spread her legs and the other woman obeyed, icy blue eyes glued on Zelda. The redheaded witch locked their gazes, slowly trailing her tongue up Lilith’s slit. The witch shuddered, her eyes half closed. She brought a hand down to Zelda’s hair, gently clawing at her scalp and Zelda hummed in approval. Zelda gently clawed at Lilith’s hips, tongue lightly teasing Lilith’s clit and the Demoness let out a soft howl of distress.

“Zelda please.” She forced herself to say through gritted teeth. “For the love of Satan _fuck_ me already!” Zelda pressed her tongue fully against Lilith’s clit, teeth grazing the nerve and Lilith bucked her hips, clawing harder at Zelda’s scalp. Zelda Spellman’s tongue was beyond anything Lilith had ever experienced. She constantly focused her attention on what spots made Lilith’s hips twitch and what made her growl with delight. It wasn’t until Zelda bit down on her clit that had her emitting a full blown moan.

“Again.” She bucked and Zelda obliged. Lilith moaned again, her free hand bracing the wall for support.

“Good girl.” She gasped, her knees trembling and Zelda knew she was close. The praise sent heat straight down to her own core but she ignored it. She replaced her tongue with her thumb on Lilith’s bud and trailed her tongue down to her open folds.

“F-fuck!” Lilith bucked, slamming her head against the wall.

“Easy there.” Zelda chuckled and dove her tongue deeper. The noises that emitted from Lilith’s mouth sent heat straight to Zelda’s core. The other witch was howling with delight, gripping the wall and Zelda’s hair like a life line. Her legs were shaking hard enough to give out any moment.

“Zelda. Zelda, Zelda, Zelda...” she panted. She was close, Zelda could feel her walls clench around her tongue. Zelda pushed her thumb up against Lilith’s clit, twisting it with her pointer finger as hard as she could- Lilith let out a howl directed towards the ceiling as she came undone, her knees buckling as she tried to keep herself upright but failed and slumped down against the walk and into Zelda’s arms. Zelda finished Lilith’s aftershocks with her fingers, her free hand wrapped around her waist. Lilith leaned her head against Zelda’s shoulder, shuddering as the other woman finished her off. She found herself pressing her face against the crook of Zelda’s neck. Lilith never really got a chance to take in Zelda’s scent before. It smelt of herbs and spices, which suited her considering she was a cook. Zelda’s lips locking onto hers for a slow, sensual kiss brought her back to reality with a satisfied hum of tasting herself on the other woman’s lips. Eventually Lilith regained her dominance, pulling Zelda against her bare body.

“You were such a good girl..” Lilith purred, clawing eagerly at Zelda’s back who arched it in response, shivering a tad. “Take your clothes off.” She murmured, nipping Zelda’s ear. “And maybe we can take this elsewhere..”


	6. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been posting much again! I don’t forget to I just don’t have a lot of time to write these days but I’m finally on my holiday break so hopefully I’ll be able to update more.

 

Zelda looked at her Mistress before her. It was hard to keep her eyes only on Lilith’s own blue eyes. She was beautiful. Stunning. She knew Lilith didn’t believe her, saying she should thank Mary Wardwell for her beauty but Zelda saw something else. Lilith’s body was enchanted, irresistible. It was as if the Demoness herself had put a spell on it herself. Her blue eyes burned bright like hellfire, intense, demanding, anything but submissive, despite the state Zelda had just put her in. And her lips, Satan her lips... They were truly a magic of their own. Zelda’s eyes darted down to Lilith’s chest, watching it rise and fall for a moment until a finger tilted her chin upwards.

“My eyes are up here, darling.” Lilith purred. Zelda swallowed a lump in her throat, opening her mouth to speak but Lilith hushed her with her own lips.

“You did a marvelous job down there.” She murmured, teeth grazing against Zelda’s jaw. “And I was thinking of rewarding you for being such a good girl... Would you like that?” Zelda had her head tilted back a tad, exhaling a heavy breath. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t already soaking from Lilith’s moans and earlier praises. But part of Zelda didn’t want to give up her dominance so easily, so she simply nodded, and slowly stood, unbuttoning the few buttons on her dress’ collar and kicking off her boots. Lilith watched her intently, ice cold eyes following every movement Zelda made. Slowly she stood, walking with predatory grace towards Zelda, pecking her lips. She beckoned her with two fingers and Zelda obediently followed. She eyed Lilith’s body up and down as the Demoness lead her through the house and up the stairs and into her bedroom, marveling at how her hips swayed. Her back was all clawed up and Zelda couldn’t help but smirk at her handy work. Those marks would last a week max and hopefully could remind Lilith that she was hers. The Goddess of Night was hers. She was probably the first to ever have the Demoness submit and the thought of it excited her.

Mary Wardwell’s bedroom was dimly lit. It contained a rather large array of bookshelves, a night stand, and a queen sized bed in red satin covers lay in the middle of the room. It vaguely reminded Zelda of her room back in the Mortuary.

Lilith’s hand wrapping around her waist and the other cupping her breast brought her back to reality, walking her towards the bed, flipping Zelda over so she faced her, straddling her hips. Zelda leaned up to pull Lilith down against her, lips locked in a fierce kiss, and Lilith rolled her hips against Zelda’s, earning a moan from the redheaded witch beneath her. Lilith chuckled, tugging on her bottom lip. She jerked her hips upward and Zelda let out something between a gasp and a moan.

Lilith stopped rolling her hips, sitting up to look at Zelda who was already a needy mess underneath her.

“You like that...” she murmured, trailing a finger down her stomach. Zelda shuddered, arching up against Lilith’s touch. “Eating me out certainly got you all worked up...” She let out a breathy chuckle.

“Just fuck me already.” Zelda growled, rolling her hips but Lilith pinned them down with her own, hard enough that both of their wet heats were touching each other and Zelda’s eyes widened. Lilith rolled her hips once and Zelda bucked. She hadn’t felt anything like it and Satan, she wanted more. Zelda lunged forward, gripping Lilith’s shoulders, wrapping her legs around the Demoness’ hips. Lilith groaned in approval, nails digging into Zelda’s hips. She thrusted her hips against Zelda’s who rolled her hips back in return, moaning against Lilith’s lips. Lilith sank her nails into Zelda’s rear, holding her in place to rub their heats directly against each other.

“Lilith...” Zelda panted, breaking the kiss to rest her head on Lilith’s shoulder. Lilith’s eyes dilated. Zelda had never said her name like that before. She had never moaned out her name, her real name.

Lilith pulled Zelda closer to her, jerking her hips against the other woman’s, holding back a moan of her own. She bit down on Zelda’s ear.

“Say it again.” She hissed, clawing down Zelda’s back.

Zelda arched up against her with a buck of her own hips, smirking when she heard Lilith moan herself.

The demoness shifted herself, pressing her clit against Zelda’s who threw her head back. “I said say it again you needy little bitch.”

Zelda rolled her hips against Lilith’s, digging her nails deep enough into Lilith’s shoulders to draw blood and it was Lilith who moaned Zelda’s name instead.

Zelda could feel that pleasurable knot in the pit of her stomach and clung onto Lilith like a lifeline, who was on the brink of her second orgasm. The two witches came against each other, both of their heads thrown back and howling the other one’s name. Zelda fell back onto the bed, pulling Lilith down with her, her chest heaving as she slowly came down from her high. Lilith lay on top of Zelda, resting her head on Zelda’s chest with her eyes closed, trying to regulate her breathing. Zelda felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through her at the contact. She had never seen Lilith so calm, so relaxed. Faustus had never shown any true signs of affection. He’d just use her for his own pleasure and leave. But was Lilith showing actual signs of affection or was she unaware of the state she was in? Slowly she reached out a hand, gently stroking Lilith’s head. The demoness leaned into her touch for a moment before opening her eyes and realizing what she was doing. She pulled herself off of Zelda in an instant, panic in her cold gaze. Zelda tilted her head at her, sitting up and Lilith turned her head away in what seemed like dismay. Zelda felt her heart sink. She was being too vulnerable again. They both were. She cleared her throat.

“I-I should get going then. Before the others start wondering where I am...”

Slowly she stood, glancing back at Lilith who didn’t respond.

Lilith watched her go, watched her open the door-

“Stay.” She blurted. Zelda turned her head.

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard me.” Lilith snapped, her cheeks turning red but there was genuine need shining in her eyes. Whatever she had felt whilst laying on Zelda’s chest, she wanted more of.

Zelda was stunned for a minute. Lilith looked so so alone and Zelda swore something in her heart broke seeing that kind of need in her eyes. Slowly she shut the door, crawling back onto the bed towards Lilith, gently kissing her cheek. Lilith closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a breath of relief.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone-“

“I won’t.” Zelda soothed, sliding underneath the covers. “Not unless you want me to.”

Lilith slowly moved next to Zelda. She wrapped a hand around Zelda’s waist, resting her head underneath the other woman’s chin without a word. Zelda obliged to the silence, also wrapping a hand around Lilith’s waist. She gently rested her chin on top of Lilith’s head, looking up at the ceiling. This form of affection was so foreign to her, to both of them but in a way, it felt right. She’d have to make up some excuse to Hilda and the rest of her family as to why she never returned home after her “meeting” last night. She needed a night alone? Wasn’t tired and was doing markings all night?

“Thinking of an excuse to tell your folks?” Lilith murmured, making Zelda flinch.

“How did you-“

“I can sense your mental chatter, love.” She could feel Lilith smile against her collarbone. “Witches are allowed to have their secrets.”

“I know.” Zelda murmured, gently stroking Lilith’s head who let out a relaxed purr.

“I owe you one tomorrow morning.” She murmured.

“Owe me what?” Zelda looked down at her.

“You made me come twice... It’s only polite if I return the favor, You know? Make things even.”

Zelda bit down on her lip, smirking to herself.

“Only if you want.” She murmured.

“Oh please, Zelda, I know you well enough that you’d want it anyway. Besides, it’s not about me. This is your Satanic Confession.”

“But it’s not just about me.” Zelda murmured. “It’s about you too Lilith.”

Zelda could feel Lilith relax at the sound of her name. She moved closer to Zelda’s warmth, curling up into a small ball.

“We’ll see what tomorrow brings.”


	7. Astral Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m reeeaallly sorry for not posting so often and I meant to post this and the next chapter on Christmas but things came up and I’ve been feeling meh lately since my winter break is almost over BUT there’s softness and then really intense smut coming your way

Zelda was questioned my Hilda why she didn’t return home last night. She had tried her hardest to keep herself together, to keep her vulnerability locked up but the moment Hilda asked her, once they were alone in Zelda’s room, Zelda’s poise broke. Hilda had held her in her arms as Zelda told her everything Faustus had done to her through sobs. Eventually she told Hilda about her rendezvous with Lilith, referring to the demoness as Mary instead of her true self. She thought Hilda would be livid with her after admitting her feelings for the other witch. To her surprise, Hilda wasn’t upset. She was happy Zelda had found someone a bit more trustworthy than Faustus. Or someone she trusted more than Faustus..

 

The Bright Solstice fell on that Friday, cancelling Zelda and Lilith’s third Satanic Confession. Zelda was more guilty than disappointed. Lilith didn’t have a family to celebrate with. Zelda would’ve celebrated with her if she could but she was needed at the Mortuary. No one deserved to be alone on Solstice, not even the Queen of Hell herself. Her mood was easily caught on by the rest of her family and she tried her hardest to hide her emotion, even though Hilda knew exactly why she felt sorrowful. Solstice was her favorite holiday. Solstice was when she was her happiest. But it was different this year. She would’ve been much happier if Lilith was by her side, if Lilith was in her bed.

After eating a little too much of Hilda’s pastries and sending Ambrose on watch for the Yule Log’s flames, Zelda retired to her room, locking the door behind her. Quickly she set up candles in a circle on the floor by her bed, lighting each one swiftly. She needed to contact Lilith. She needed to see her. Zelda slowly laid down in the circle of candles, muttering an astral projecting spell and closed her eyes, picturing Mary Wardwell’s bedroom. Slowly she drifted into consciousness, blinking a couple of times until her vision made out the distinct furniture of Mary’s bedroom. Her bed was empty. She must still be down stairs, sitting by the fire or grading papers. Zelda sat down on Lilith’s bed, breathing in the air that was thick with the Demoness’ scent. She smiled to herself, sliding underneath the covers and burying her nose into Lilith’s pillow. Satan, she had missed that scent. She found so much comfort in that scent. She wondered if Lilith found comfort in her own scent, wondered if the witch thought of her more than just a “client” per say, for Satanic Confessions. The truth is Zelda wanted more. She wanted that closure but tried her absolute hardest to keep her intentions under control and not to rush into the scenario like she did with Faustus. Zelda shuddered at the thought, trying to push it aside.

Just then the door opened and Zelda sat up. Lilith closed the door behind her, turning towards Zelda and froze. Zelda could see her almost exposed chest hitch just the slightest through her green sleeping robes, the surprise and- was that relief in those ice cold eyes? Joy? It was hard to tell.

Lilith cleared her throat.

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating with your family?” She asked, looking away. “It’s the night of Solstice.”

Zelda huffed gently through her nose with a half smile, shifting her jaw.

“I already celebrated with my family.” She murmured. “So I thought I might stop by to see you.”

“You’re astral projecting, you’re not really here.”

“I’m as close to here as I can get.” Zelda’s voice was calmer than both of the witches had expected it to be, and Zelda could see Lilith’s shoulders slowly drop at each word she spoke.

“Why are you really here.”

“To see you.” Zelda said simply, but her gaze hardened with worry. “Do you not want me here?”

“N-no! I... I’m just surprised that you’re here. O-on Solstice of all nights.” Lilith added quickly.

That half smile curled onto Zelda’s lips again.

“No one deserves to be alone on Solstice,” she soothed, “Not even you..”

Lilith tried her best to hide a blush but Zelda saw it. She gently patted the spot next to her on the bed. Lilith hesitated for a moment before making her way over to the other witch in her bed. Before she laid down Zelda gently cupped Lilith’s cheeks and pulled the Demoness in for a kiss who practically melted against her, moving closer into Zelda’s warmth that was surprisingly there considering she wasn’t really here. Lilith turned her back towards Zelda, allowing the redheaded witch to wrap her arms around her middle, her warmth pressed against Lilith’s back. The Demoness let out a satisfied hum.

“You do realize you can’t sleep while you’re astral projecting.” Lilith murmured. “And you probably don’t have much time left, considering there’s already one dove at the window sill.

“Don’t worry about that.” Zelda kissed her neck. “I extended the time. I’m not leaving until you fall asleep.”

“You would do that?” Lilith asked after a short moment of silence.

“Course I would.” Zelda murmured, pressing her nose against Lilith’s neck. “I-I care about you.”

Lilith nudged Zelda’s nose away, turning herself around in Zelda’s arms so she faced her, trying to read the emotion in Zelda’s face.

“Unless you want me to leave now I-I can, most certainly do that-“

Lilith slowly pecked Zelda’s lips, drowning out her words for a brief moment.

“Thank you...” she smiled softly, reaching a hand up to stroke Zelda’s hair. Zelda leaned into the touch, marveling at how Lilith’s fingers grazed against her scalp.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” She asked.

“What for?”

“Just to see you...” Zelda felt her cheeks flush. “I-I miss you.”

“You miss me?” Lilith raised a brow, tucking a strand of Zelda’s hair behind her ear. She smirked softly. “What part of me do you miss?”

“Everything.” Zelda breathed, tilting her head back when Lilith’s hand came to scratch underneath her chin. “I miss everything about youLilith.”

Lilith pressed her lips against Zelda’s, trailing her hand down to cup her cheek.

“I miss you too..”

Zelda felt a warmth deep inside her chest. The Demoness’ words sent a surge or relief through her. She pulled Lilith closer into her embrace, kissing her cheek.

“Meet me in the woods by the Mortuary.”

“Oh? Are we shagging in the woods?”

“For Satan’s sake Lilith I just want to walk with you.” Zelda felt her cheeks heat up.

“And then shag.”

“Oh shut up.” Zelda nudged her and Lilith chuckled. It was a lighter chuckle than her usual seductive tone. Zelda hadn’t heard anything like it and she smiled.

Another dove appeared at the window sill.

“Go to sleep.” Zelda nudged her again, gentler this time.

“Do you really have to go?”

“You’ll see me tomorrow.” Zelda gently pressed her lips against Lilith’s forehead.

“I promise.”


	8. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy SHIT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH???? What the hell??? Your support is just- it’s MINDBLOWING??? I’m a soft boi unholy shit wOw also I’m posting ANOTHER chapter in one week? The blasphemy is this!? Anyhoot, enjoy some more softness but get ready. There’s some REALLY intense smut coming up next chapter which might lead into another chapter... so PREPARE YOURSELVES

Lilith waited deep in the woods outside the Mortuary the next brisk morning. She wore a long leather coat with the hood up to protect her ears from the cold, pacing here and there as she waited for her dear Zelda. The redheaded witch really did stay with her until she fell asleep, her warmth on the other side of the bed still lingered when she woke up. Lilith smiled softly to herself. Out of all the witches she had slept with, never had she met one like Zelda. Never had she met one that cared about her well being. It was foreign to her, this kind of behavior, but Lilith couldn’t help but find comfort in it.

Her head perked when she heard leaves crunch against the ground, making out the figure of Zelda herself, all clad in black with a black fur coat. Lilith grinned at the sight of her, but instantly bit back into a half smile. Zelda had a smile engraved on her face.

“Walk with me..” She murmured, gently brushing her side against Lilith’s. Lilith was thankful it was cold out and hoped her shiver was mistaken for the cold weather and not Zelda’s action.

“Is that why you wanted me here? For a walk?” She asked.

“Just a change of scenery.” Zelda murmured, her breath visible in the chilly air. Lilith raised a brow.

“Oh?”

“Not like that.” Zelda nudged her roughly and Lilith chuckled, leaning into her nudge.

“Is this walk considered our Satanic Confession?”

“Unless you have any ideas afterwards, then yes, it is.”

Lilith licked her lips mischievously.

“I do have plans.” She purred, eyeing the way Zelda’s breathing hitched. “Is that alright with you?”

“More than alright, you know that.” Zelda murmured. Lilith grinned, pleased that even outside of the bedroom her dominance was still known.

“So you just want to talk on this walk?” She asked.

“Have you never done this before?” Zelda raised a brow.

Lilith shrugged. “Not usually. I’m excommunicated and Satan’s left hand. No one really invites me to anything. Except you...” She looked up at Zelda who slowed her pace to a stop.

“I-I told Hilda.” Zelda blurted. Lilith’s blue eyes widened.

“Told Hilda what? About us?” Panic rose in her voice. Zelda nodded, looking away in attempt to hide her emotion.

“You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone.” Lilith hissed, barring her teeth. She shook her head, stepping away.

“I-I know I did!” Zelda snapped. “But when I came home that night I was a mess-“

“A mess? Dear Satan Zelda what did I do-“

“It wasn’t you, Lilith!” Zelda snapped again. “It was me.” Lilith’s gaze softened just the slightest but the witch was still tense with rage.

“I referred to you as Mary Wardwell.” Lilith’s shoulders dropped a tad. “I’d never give your identity away. Not unless you wanted me to.”

“But what exactly did you tell her, Zelda.” Lilith growled.

Zelda could feel tears start to form in her eyes. “That I love you.” Her voice cracked, swallowing a lump in her throat.The emotion that stirred in Lilith’s eyes was something Zelda had never seen before. She didn’t know what to call it. Pain? Longing? Fear?

“I told her I love you, Lilith.” Zelda repeated, softer this time. “I told her that you’re the only person besides Hilda that understands me. That cares about me on a deeper level than anyone else ever could.” Her lip as trembling now, inhaling a sharp breath. Lilith again said nothing. She still had the same, mixed emotions burning in her eyes from before. Zelda slowly lowered her head, inhaling another sharp breath. She tried to compose herself, tried to calm her nerves but nothing was working. Nothing could soothe her after what she had just admitted. She didn’t hear the footsteps walk towards her before she felt hands cup her cheeks, forcing her to look up. Lilith’s blue eyes bore into hers, a tear falling down her cheek. Crying. She was crying. The Mother of Demons was crying before her.

“You... love me?” Lilith asked softly. Zelda nodded, putting her hand over Lilith’s.

“I love you, Lilith.” Zelda whispered. “I-I’m falling in love with you..”

Lilith let out a sharp exhale as if she was holding her breath, her lips curling into a smile but it soon faded.

“Zelda...” Lilith stroked her cheek. “My sweet Zelda...” she pressed their foreheads against each other. Another tear slipped down her cheek and she inhaled a shaky breath. “No one has ever told me those words before. No one.. no one has showed me, what those words mean. Not until I met you...”

Lilith tried to hide her uneven voice but Zelda heard it, pulling away so she could look at Lilith but Lilith hid her face in her hood.

“Lilith-“

“You showed me love, Zelda...” Lilith murmured. She could feel her throat tighten up, her heart pounding hard against her chest. “I-I’m... F-forever grateful for it.” She glanced over at the other witch.

Zelda was looking at her in awe. She reached out a hand to cup Lilith’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb for a moment before wrapping her arms around Lilith. Lilith may not have said “I love you,” but it was the closest she could come to saying those words and Zelda knew. She knew Lilith loved her back. Those words would be spoken over time but for now, Lilith’s actions spoke for her. The Demoness pressed her trembling lips against Zelda’s, clinging to the other witch who swayed gently. Then Lilith began to laugh. It wasn’t a seductive chuckle or an insane howl, it was merely just a laugh full of pure joy. She pulled away from Zelda’s arms, taking hold of Zelda’s hand and lifted it up, spinning herself.

“What are you doing?” Zelda asked through a chuckle.

“What does it look like?” Lilith grinned. “I’m dancing.” She spun herself again, holding her hand up to Zelda’s. “May I?”

Now Zelda laughed, letting Lilith spin her and offered Lilith a spin. The heels of their boots crunched against the earth in rhythm, spinning each other until Lilith had Zelda pinned against a tree, both of them laughing breathily, chests heaving. Zelda tilted her head up towards the sky, catching her breath but her eyes caught something in the branches above their heads. Tiny green leaves hung from a vine and she smiled.

“Mistletoe...” She murmured, causing Lilith to look up too. Zelda pulled Lilith’s face down to her level, dragging her closer to her body. The two looked deep into each other’s eyes, glancing down at the others lips and Zelda leaned forward, slowly taking Lilith’s hood off her head, capturing her lips in her own.

 

 

 

 


	9. Give It To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO YOU FELLOW WITCHES AND WAROCKS!!!  
> No, I did not die, The Dark Lord kindly resurected me.   
> Just kidding.   
> ANYHOOT I apologize for my LONG absence I was dealing with some personal things and school which have mostly been solved and I’m doing a lot better now. 
> 
> With that being said, I have a 2 parter smut for you again! Currently working on the second part. I do promise to update more but I can’t promise that it won’t be sparatic. And with part 2 being released on friday (WOOT WOOT) I promise to definitely have more plot twist-y chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Y’all are the best!

The kiss was slow and experimental, something rather foreign to both the witch and the demoness, their dominance practically equal. Zelda was thankful she had the tree behind her to lean up against. Lilith was leaning almost her entire weight against the redheaded witch. She thought Lilith would’ve pulled back by now but instead the demoness was silent, melting against the other witch’s embrace.

Zelda slowly brought up a hand, lightly running her fingers in Lilith’s hair. The demoness purred in response, leaning herself further into Zelda’s arms and Zelda chuckled softly.

“What are you laughing at?” Lilith asked, slowly pulling her lips away. Her voice was softer than normal, less tense and flirtatious. Whatever poise or tension she held in her face had vanished. She looked content.

“Nothing.” Zelda murmured, lightly kissing Lilith’s nose who scrunched it in surprise. “I’m just loving you.”

“You do realize what you’re getting yourself into by... doing that.. right?” Lilith murmured.

“Of course I do. I imagine you realize the same with me, what you’re getting into.”

Lilith offered her a half smirk. “That I do.” She sighed, pressing a kiss onto the corner of her mouth.

Zelda smiled. “We should go back. It’s getting cold and nightfall will soon be upon us.”

“Are you cold?” Lilith asked, leaning in to brush her lips against Zelda’s neck, “or are you just eager for my surprise?”

Zelda hummed, “if I’m being honest, I’m both cold and curious for whatever tricks you have up your sleeve.”

Lilith chuckled. “Consider yourself lucky then. I think I know how I could warm you up.”

 

 

 

The two women walked in almost complete silence back to Mary Wardwell’s cottage. Zelda occasionally tried to make conversation, but Lilith seems a little too lost in her own thoughts to comprehend exactly what Zelda is saying. Snow gently starts to fall, dusks crimson light just peaking over the cloudy sky and bare tree tops. Zelda looked over at Lilith who’s head was slightly bent down, looking at her boots that crunched against the soft snowy ground. Her curled brunette locks cascaded down her face just the slightest but not enough to hide her sharp toned features. Zelda couldn’t help but notice and sense some sort of calm in the demoness’ gaze. Ever since Zelda had admitted her true feelings Lilith seemed.. Relaxed. Though Zelda loved the mischief in the demoness’ gaze and the seductive poise she so often held, she also appreciated the softer, calmer side of the woman beside her, a side she knew no one else would ever see. She’d never tell Lilith. She knew the demoness would never admit it. Nor did she ever want to stop seeing and getting to know this gentler side.

Zelda gently reached out her hand to Lilith’s slowly lacing their fingers. Lilith’s head perked up slightly. She looked over at Zelda with a raised brow.

“What are you thinking about?” Zelda asked.

“Nothing important.” The demoness murmured. “Well, not important right now.” Those soft features became sharp again, a seductive smirk curling onto her red lips as the cottage came into view. “Besides. I need my time with you.”

Zelda bit down on her lip. She could already feel her body heating up with anticipation. She walked closer next to Lilith, leaning in to nip her ear,

“And I need my time with you, my dear demoness.” She purred.

Lilith let out a low growl of warning, giving Zelda a cold glare. “That’ll depend on the state I plan to leave you in.”

Zelda hissed in frustration. The minute Lilith opened the door Zelda grabbed her, closing the door behind her and pinning her against it. She got a hold of one of Lilith’s wrists, trying to grab the other one until she felt fingers wrap around her neck. Lilith’s chest rose and fell quickly, her breathing slightly hitched. But the gaze in her cold eyes... they were burning with lust. Burning with desire.

Zelda swallowed a lump in her throat. When she tried to move again the grip around her throat tightened and she felt her head tilt back in response. A low chuckle emitted from Lilith’s red lipped smirk. The demoness pushed herself off of the door, moving closer to Zelda. The other witch showed no sign of giving in to Lilith’s dominance, not yet at least. Lilith licked her lips. Was two weeks really that long enough to get Zelda this revved up? Or was it the fact that they both finally admitted their feelings for each other to make them this... Feral?

“Let me take care of you-“

“You know I won’t go without a fight.” Zelda growled.

Lilith scoffed slightly. “I know. But even if you manage, to over throw me... you won’t get your surprise..”

Zelda barred her teeth. She opened her mouth to speak but Lilith silenced her with a kiss, taking her hand away to shrug off her jacket and kick off her boots. Zeldahated how she longed to have Lilith’s hand back on her throat. She hated how her dominance was fading, but Lilith was right. Whatever she had planned, she’d need to cooperate, something she hated doing. Zelda followed Lilith’s lead, hanging up her coat and sliding out of her boots as well.

“I didn’t even tell you to do anything yet you’re already following orders.” Lilith walked over to her, wrapping her hands around her waist. “What a good girl...”

Zelda felt the pit of her stomach start to ache at the praise.

“Who says I was following orders?” She pulled Lilith closer against her body as she started to walk backwards towards the stairs. “It’s better if we have less obstacles in the way.”

“Mm yes but your dress is still in the way.” Lilith murmured, her hand trailing up to the back of Zelda’s neck.

Zelda tilted her head back. “And so is yours...”

Lilith pulled Zelda against her, pushed her against the wall nearest to the staircase and slid her tongue into the other witch’s mouth. Zelda felt herself melt against the kiss, her tongue struggling to fight for her dominance. She shakily grazed her nails against Lilith’s back which earned her bottom lip a harsh bite. When Zelda’s hands traveled down to Lilith’s rear, Lilith slammed her knee in between her legs.

“You do realize we won’t be able to make it up the stairs in the condition we’re both in.” Zelda murmured, squeezing Lilith’s back side. Lilith growled, rolling her hips. She pushed her knee upward.

“Mostly because you won’t stop fighting.” She snarled. “But if you can just let me drag your needy ass upstairs then you’ll find out what my surprise is.”

Zelda held Lilith’s harsh glare, biting her bloodied lip. Slowly she took her hands away from her mistress, pushing herself up off the wall. Lilith grabbed Zelda’s shoulder and shoved her up the stairs.

“You know what I plan to do with you, you needy bitch?”

Zelda held back a groan. If anyone else had called her that she’d kill them the first chance she’d get. But not Lilith.

“I plan to put Faustus’ manhood to shame.”

Zelda’s eyes widened. She felt her throat run dry.

“H-how.”

“Let’s just say I have a toy that might assist me.” The demoness purred. She pushed Zelda onto the bed. “Strip.”

Zelda’s heart was pounding in her ears. Excitement coursed through her, but she was nervous. Was Lilith trying to claim her completely? Or was she trying to get revenge on Faustus? Either way she wouldn’t mind. But the mention of Faustus... and her last encounters with him..

Lilith’s harsh gaze softened with when she noticed Zelda’s slight uncertainty.

“Do you not trust me?” She asked softly, her brow knotted in concern.

“N-No, I do I just.. my last encounter with him...”

“I understand...” Lilith murmured, gently pecking her lover’s lips. “I understand. I just don’t want to hurt you-“

“I’ll let you know if you do.” Zelda pressed their forehead together. She could feel the demoness relax at her touch. “We need a safe word.”

“Slow or Stop.” Lilith kissed her lips again. “Tell me either of those words and I’ll slow down or stop completely.”

Zelda nodded, exhaling a heavy breath. “I’ll let you know. I promise...” When she reached for the zipper on Lilith’s dress Lilith pulled away.

“Strip for me.” Her voice was deep and lust filled again. “Quickly. Be a good girl and wait for me when you’re done.”

Zelda bit her bottom lip. “Where will you be?”

“Getting your surprise.” Lilith leaned in, pecking Zelda’s lips again. “Strip for me...” Zelda shuddered with a curt nod. She watched Lilith walk off into the bathroom, her hips swaying in a rhythmic motion, making her shudder.

Lilith’s change in dominance had soothed her, in fact it rather turned her on.The calmness in her tone, the soothing commands, it was a different kind of closure and she craved it. Lilith’s dominance had never been this soft. Her dominance involved cursing, forceful obedience and some blood. But this Lilith was the complete opposite. Was it because Zelda was nervous? Or were there other factors coming into play? Zelda neatly folded her dress with her undergarments and placed them on Mary’s bureau.

“Are you ready yet?” Lilith called from the other room. Zelda could feel her lust and excitement burn in her stomach again.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” She purred. “Are you ready?”

Lilith slowly came into view, leaning against the door frame to the bathroom. She purred in return. “I’m more than ready.”

Zelda swore she felt her heart stop. It wasn’t just her nude body that stunned her, but the black and red leather harness that the demoness had buckled around her hips. It suited her. Not just the color, but the harness suited the shape of her hips perfectly. Zelda’s eyes moved down to the end of the harness where a black rubber shaft lay fully erect. She swallowed a lump in her throat, biting down on her bottom lip.

“You like it?” Lilith asked, letting Zelda get used to the image.

“Yes.” She blurted. “Very much so.”

Lilith gave one of her signature wolfish grins. She walked over to Zelda with predatory grace, pressing their bodies against each other. Zelda latched her lips onto Lilith’s in desperate need for closure. What she expected to be a fiery kiss was rather comforting, like their kiss in the woods. She let her hands roam Lilith’s back, gently dragging her nails and the demoness shuddered. Lilith sucked on Zelda’s bottom lip, slipping a hand down her body.

“Wet for me already, hmm?” Lilith purred against her lips. “I’m not surprised.”

“Oh shut up.” Zelda growled but it came out softer than intended.

“Make me.”

“I will. Just... later...”

Lilith smirked against her lips. “Good girl.” She murmured, sinking her hips lower until the shaft was at Zelda’s core. Slowly Lilith took hold of Zelda’s hips, the shaft pressing against Zelda’s core. She looked up at Zelda who urged her on with a nod.

“Give it to me Lilith.” She murmured. “Please.” Lilith shuddered. She could feel her core ache with a delicious sense of need at Zelda’s words. Zelda pressed her hips up against Lilith’s. “If you’re a good girl and do a good job I’ll return the favor.” Lilith hissed softly. The praise had sent shivers down her spine and she swore Zelda saw it for the witch grinned with a raised brow. No one ever praised her. Not even the Dark Lord himself. No one ever told her what she was doing was right. It was different. It felt... _good_. And she craved it.

“Lilith...”

Her cold eyes perked back up to Zelda’s dark blue gaze. The way her name rolled off of the Spellman’s tongue drove her wild. That was another thing she craved, hearing Zelda say her real name.

“Lilith...”

Lilith lightly shook her head.

“What are you thinking about?” Zelda asked, sitting up a tad. Lilith held back a whine at the sudden absence of Zelda’s hips underneath her own. She moved forward.

“You...” Lilith breathed, leaning in to kiss Zelda. “I-I... I want you.”

Zelda’s hand trailed down Lilith’s body, taking hold of the rubber shaft, positioning it right against her folds.

“If you’re a good girl-“ Lilith again shuddered at the praise- “then I’ll repay the favor...” Zelda murmured, trailing kisses down her neck. “Do you want that?”

Lilith nodded frantically, whispering a barely audible “yes.” She nudged Zelda’s hand away from the shaft, pressing her hips fully against Zelda’s and slowly slid her length into Zelda’s aching heat.

 

 

 


	10. Trust and Hushed Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA BOI IS BACK!  
> I know I know I know I am SO sorry for not updating this fic as often as I could. Life once again got in the way and I stumbled into a writers block. BUT after watching season 2 I am soooo ready to continue this fic with some new plot ideas that will probably break your heart and mend it back together again.   
> With that being said, here is the part 2 of the smut I wrote in the last chapter, complete with soft moments. I'm currently starting the next chapter to finalize my master plot.   
> Thank you all SO FREAKING MUCH for understanding my absences and for supporting this fic I honestly didn't believe it would go this far!!!

The first time her core was filled was with Faustus. She was on all fours, her back burning whenever a crack of a whip stung her ears. Faustus had treated her like an animal, like some sort of pet. Sometimes he'd even tie a rag around her mouth in attempt to keep her "moans" silent. Those memories would forever haunt her. She knew men could be brutal, but never had she experienced it for herself. She thought that by obeying to The High Priest’s abusive ways, she was paying her sins to Satan. But it was the complete opposite. She was simply creating more sins for herself, creating more regrets. And to think that she loved him. That there was a time where she considered Faustus to be her soul mate. It sickened her. The thought of it made her stomach churn with rage and discomfort. 

When Lilith brought up the idea of traditional intercourse Zelda thought of two things; her trauma from Faustus, and that this form of intercourse with Lilith might be the only way to repay her sins. She trusted Lilith with her life. Everything Lilith had offered her so far had definitely cleansed her in more ways than one. But when the demoness showed signs of concern and worry towards her trauma, and showed signs of submission towards the thought of Zelda wearing that harness around her hips, Zelda felt something click deep inside of her. Lust mixed with compassion, desire mixed with affection. It was new. It was different and Zelda loved it.

But she also feared it. Her desire and affection is what put her into that traumatic situation with Blackwood. And despite trusting Lilith, Zelda hated how her gut still ached with doubt. In some ways Lilith was predictable yet in other ways she was not. The Demoness was still hiding many parts of herself and she couldn't help her own curiosity. She hated how eager and desperate she was at the start of their Satanic Confessions, how quickly she opened up her heart. But this was Lilith, and Lilith knew everything. That being said, Edward did specifically assign her to keep watch over the youngest Spellman so it made sense why Lilith already knew so much about her in the first place. But did Satan's left hand truly care about her the same she cared for her?

 

When Lilith gently pushed her length deep into her core Zelda couldn’t swallow the shuddering moan that escaped her lips. She felt Lilith’s hand gently graze over her knuckles that were gripping the bed sheets and Zelda laced their fingers in response. She looked up to the Demoness, noticing the excitement in her eyes which were laced with worry. She was biting her red stained lip and Zelda could only imagine how she must look to Lilith- this needy, this wanton, this submissive despite the hint of power in her gaze. 

“I’m okay.” Zelda soothed her, her breathing slightly labored. Lilith’s eyes dimmed into lust but the concern still lingered.

“Slow?” She asked. Zelda gave the demoness a sly smirk.

“Give it to me.” 

Lilith raised a brow. " Are you sure?” 

Zelda nodded. “Positive.”

Lilith pushed in deeper, earning a satisfied groan from the witch beneath her. Her hand left Zelda’s to hold down her hips and Zelda spread her legs further in response.

“That’s a good girl.” Lilith purred, increasing her tempo. Zelda felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, her breath coming out in short gasps. The length fit her perfectly and whenever she clenched her walls around the rubber shaft it added just enough pressure to drive her mad.

“Relax.” Lilith’s demand was soft. She lowered her upper body, trailing her lips down Zelda’s neck in reassurance. Zelda clawed her nails up Lilith’s spine. The demoness’ skin was burning, craving to be touched for Lilith arched her back, causing her length to push deeper into Zelda. 

“Th-that’s it.” Zelda gasped, ducking her head away from Lilith’s wandering mouth. “That's a good girl.” She sank her teeth deep into the demoness’ collarbone and Lilith threw her head back with a needy moan. Her body was shaking, her thrusts quickening from excitement. Zelda was panting, nails trying to find their grip on the Demoness' back. The demoness’s chest and brow were covered in tiny beads of sweat, her chest heaving with anticipation. There was need in her cold eyes, a flash of submission gleaming in her gaze. 

“If you make me come, I’ll return the favor.” Zelda reminded her, her breath ragged and full of lust.

Lilith’s plea wasn't a hushed whisper but Zelda felt it. Deep with each thrust of her hips Zelda felt her stomach knot in delight and burn with the desire of release. 

“Th-there. Right there.” She moaned, tilting her head back.  Zelda’s body started to writhe with pleasure, her moans growing louder and louder until Lilith’s name was the only audible sound on her lips. 

“Come for me Zelda.” Lilith sank her teeth into Zelda’s neck, hard enough to draw blood as her hands fumbled upwards to pinch both of her nipples. “Come for me.”

As if on cue Zelda obeyed the command, her body jerking forward with a cry of pleasure as warmth flowed down her belly, followed by the sweet feeling of bliss. Lilith slowly rolled her hips, helping Zelda ride out that released tension for as long as possible. She dragged the flat of her tongue against Zelda’s wounded neck, lapping up the blood that started to flow there, basking in the sweet metallic taste as soft praises fell out of her lips. Zelda was trying her hardest to regulate her breathing, her head tiled back towards the ceiling, eyes closed. She was whimpering at Lilith's praises, whimpering at how damn good her release had felt. When her breathing slowed to an almost even pace she let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Dear  _ Satan  _ Lilith...” She purred, nudging Lilith’s mouth away from her neck with her cheek. She captured the demoness’ bloody lips in her own, humming at the taste of her own blood. 

“Never thought you’d like the traditional way.” Lilith murmured, tugging on Zelda’s bottom lip. 

“I do” Zelda slid her hands down to Lilith’s hips, single handedly undoing the buckle to the harness. “Just not with a man.” Lilith’s eyes widened when she heard the buckle come undone. Zelda sat up, nudging Lilith and the rubber shaft away. Her hair was slightly tangled, her cheeks flushed and eyes a darker shade of blue. It was all so natural, unlike the formal dress and uptight demeanor the witch held everyday. It was raw, raw enough to bring up emotions Lilith had never felt before. She could only imagine how she looked to Zelda- her ice cold eyes a softer shade, her brow and hairline thick with sweat and her cheeks also flushed. Lilith swallowed a lump in her throat, about to duck her head away but Zelda gently lifted her chin up with her palm. Lilith leaned into Zelda’s hand, almost nuzzling her cheek into the touch.

“Look at me.” Zelda’s voice was a soothing coo. The demoness slowly looked up at her, practically begging with her gaze and Zelda leaned in, lips trailing against Lilith’s jawline until they met her own. She wrapped her arms around the demoness, holding her close enough that their bare bodies pressed against each other. The kiss was soft, so gentle and so tender that Lilith allowed Zelda to hold her, leaning fully into her warmth. Zelda’s hand roamed down Lilith’s back, gently raking her nails against the soft, now irritated skin from her nails earlier. Lilith arched her back with a soft groan. Zelda’s hand reached lower, one hand around Lilith’s shoulder blades, the other taking hold of her rear. 

“Zelda...”

Zelda gently nibbled on her ear, her hand dipping lower until it found Lilith’s soaking heat. The demoness shuddered, burying her face into her flame colored hair. 

“The harness..” She murmured.

Zelda leaned her head inward to kiss Lilith’s cheek. 

“Are you sure? You seem rather content right here.”

Lilith growled, weakly nipping Zelda’s neck. “Shut up and just fuck... me...” her voice trailed off as Zelda’s hand met her swollen clit. She pressed her hips down against Zelda’s hand, mouth agape when Zelda rolled the sensitive bud in between her thumb and index finger. 

“Do you still want me to use the harness?” Zelda asked, “especially after everything you’ve gone through..?"

Lilith nodded, inhaling a shaky breath. Those memories of her and Lucifer, before he turned into the hellish creature he is now, still haunted her to this day. How he tricked her. How he manipulated her. How violent he became as the demons inside of him corrupted his mind. How he desperately started to depend on her, enough that she could no longer care for herself.

Lilith hated how her voice trembled as she spoke.  “Just like you I want to rid myself of sin. Though that’s... practically impossible for me. After all I've done..-"

“Lilith if it’s too much you don’t-“ 

“I want to.” She snapped, instantly regretting her tone as she noticed the slightly hurt look in Zelda's eyes.  “I-I need to..." There was an aching warmth in her chest, a pang of some soft of emotion she couldn't explain as she found herself gently leaning against Zelda, her words a hushed whisper against the flame colored hair that hid the witch's neck. "I-I trust you...” 

Zelda felt her heart ache. Lilith had never said that before. Or anything close to the word trust. 

“Say it again.” Zelda murmured. 

Lilith tilted her head, swallowing a lump in her throat. “I-I trust you.” 

Zelda gently stroked a strand of Lilith’s hair out of her face. 

“Again...”

“I trust you...” Zelda leaned in to take Lilith’s lips in a soft kiss. 

"Again..." She murmured against her lips.

Lilith shuddered. "I trust you..." 

Each time Lilith repeated those words her uncertainty faltered. Despite being hushed Zelda could sense the meaning behind those words. It warmed her heart. It struck something deep inside of her. Lilith still hadn't said those three words Zelda was dying to hear, but her actions spoke for her. She'd tell Zelda when the time is right. 

Zelda grabbed the harness, lips never leaving the Demoness’ as she buckled the rubber shaft around her hips. 

“Lay back for me.” She whispered, bringing her hands up to run them against Lilith’s shoulders. "Let me take care of you." Lilith leaned herself back against the pillows, spreading her legs. Zelda let out a low purr of approval, making the Demoness' head perk up, her eyes widening. Zelda knew she liked that, the animalistic side of her. It struck something deep within her, exposing parts of her feral, demonic side that she hid to the public eye. 

"Are you ready?" 

Lilith's hands gently clawed against Zelda's hips in response.  "Don't be afraid to use the safe words. I-I don't want to hurt you."

Lilith smiled, gently pecking Zelda's cheek.  "You won't." 

Zelda towered over the Demoness that lay before her, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. She could feel Lilith shudder against her as her tongue slipped into her mouth, her hands starting to claw down Zelda's spine. The hands on her back eventually dug into her skin, the demoness' body tensing in response to the rubber shaft entering her core. Zelda took her lips away from Lilith's, noticing her slightly knotted brow, and soft flicker of her nostrils. Zelda stroked Lilith's cheek, her concerned gaze locked onto Lilith's closed eyelids. 

"Lilith-"

"Slow." The Demoness hushed her with a shaky breath.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" 

Lilith opened her eyes at the concern that wavered in Zelda's tone. She looked so worried, so concerned about her. Lilith swallowed a lump in her throat, a smile curling onto her lips. Not a smirk, not a blood thirsty grin, but a genuine, soft and loving smile Zelda had never seen before. She wore it so well. The softness in those cold eyes. Zelda too felt a lump form in her throat and swallowed it down, her cheeks heating up. 

"Lilith..."

Lilith pulled Zelda against her, wrapping her legs around Zelda's hips to lock her in place, tilting her head back at the pressure it caused. 

"Slow." She murmured again, pressing a kiss onto the corner of Zelda's mouth. 

Zelda hesitated for a moment, but let her hips spoke for her. She found a slow, steady pace, her eyes glued on Lilith for any signs of pain. When she angled her hips deeper Lilith's body perked up, a guttural moan emitting from the back of her throat. 

"Good girl..." 

The grip Lilith's legs held on Zelda's hips tightened in response to the praise. Zelda trailed her lips down her lover's neck, nipping ever so gently, enough to drive her mad as she repeated the praise, her voice a hushed whisper. 

"Shut up." She hissed, nails digging into Zelda's soft flesh, pulling her down against her bare chest. A low growl rumbled in Zelda's throat. Lilith chuckled, her cold eyes burning into the redhead's blue ones. She trailed a hand down Zelda's shoulder to her neck, grabbing her chin.  "Just because you're on top, doesn't mean you're in control." She snarled.

It was Zelda's turn to chuckle, her pace becoming painfully slow that she could almost hear Lilith's soft whine of distress.  "Says the demoness who fucked me ten minutes ago, who was practically whimpering when I called her a good girl." 

Lilith shuddered, hating herself for doing so. " F-fuck off." 

Zelda's pace stopped. 

Lilith's eyes widened with panic. "That's not what I meant y-you know that." She tried to push her hips upward but Zelda had them pinned. "Zelda please..." 

Concern filled those dark blue eyes again.  "I love you..." 

Lilith felt her throat tighten. There it was again. Those three words. Those three words she struggled to say. Those three words she knew Zelda meant from the bottom of her heart. 

"You're just so good to me. You're too good to me... you're my good demoness." 

"Zelda..." 

"I don't care what Lucifer did or said to you to make you not believe it." She growled. "I don't care what he did to make you not feel loved. I just... I want to change that Lilith. I want you to feel loved again." 

Lilith didn't feel the tear that fell down her cheek until Zelda wiped it away with her thumb. " It's just hard." Lilith hated how her voice cracked. "After being with someone for so long, who treated you like... like a Queen yet treated you like shit. I-I just... give me time Zelda. Please... You know I trust you, but give me time to trust love again." 

Zelda gently pecked Lilith's lips.  "Take all the time you need. I will always be here." She murmured, pressing her hips against the demoness' again. Lilith shuddered with relief at the movement, her nails grazing Zelda's back once more as Zelda found a suitable pace. 

Lilith hissed in delight, tilting her head back to let Zelda's wandering mouth work wonders on her neck.  "Fuck me." Lilith growled. "Be a good girl fuck me harder." Zelda's tongue retraced the bite mark she gave Lilith earlier this evening before sinking her teeth back into her neck, reclaiming her. Lilith moaned, arching her body upward. 

"You already bit me." Lilith hissed.

"Because you're mine." Zelda snarled, her pace quickening. Lilith's body began to rock with the movements.

"If I'm yours, then you're mine too."

Lilith leaned her head forward, her teeth retracing the same mark she gave Zelda earlier as well. Zelda hissed bucking her hips and Lilith bit down harder, coaxing more of that movement out of the witch as her stomach started to burn. 

"Push up." Lilith panted against Zelda's sweat covered neck. "P-please I-I-" Lilith's entire body shuddered when Zelda's hand met her swollen clit. Zelda kept her pace, pressing her palm down against the sensitive bud, relishing in the chorus of moans that spilled out of Lilith's lips. 

"Good girl." Zelda cooed, "what a good demoness..." 

Lilith's body rippled at the words, her body lunging forward as that sweet feeling of release trickled down her thighs. Zelda took her hand away and slowed her pace, peppering Lilith's neck with kisses as she came down from her high. When Lilith's body had stilled and her breath settled she unbuckled the harness, nudging it off the bed with her knee. Zelda moved to curl up beside Lilith, wrapping her arms around her middle- 

"Let me." Lilith murmured. Zelda looked up at her. Lilith's eyes were half lidded with a lust filled calm, a half smile on her lips. "You held me last time." 

Zelda swallowed a lump in her throat. She had, twice. " Yes and?" 

"And?" Lilith cocked her head. "I want to hold you." She tucked a strand of Zelda's flaming locks behind her ear. Zelda felt her cheeks heat up. She couldn't remember the last time someone held her. She always held Sabrina or Hilda if they needed that kind of support but she didn't dare let herself be that vulnerable.  Lilith was already moving to Zelda's opposite side, sliding under the covers next to her. Zelda didn't protest. She let Lilith wrap her arms around her middle. Felt the demoness press her warm, bare front against her back. Lilith's warmth was beyond soothing. As if the embers of hell were inside her belly, kindling the flames that spread across her skin. Unlike Hell's unwelcoming depths this flame was warmed with emotion, warmed with a purpose, a meaning that Zelda couldn't describe. The witch found herself melting into the demoness' warmth, humming when gentle lips trailed down her exposed neck. Safe. She felt safe in Lilith's arms, the safest she had felt in decades. 

"See? It's not so bad now is it?" Lilith murmured against her skin. 

"It's different with you." Zelda's words were a hushed whisper, slurred with sleep around it's edges. "I-I don't know why but it is." 

Lilith nestled her head in the crook of Zelda's neck. "It's different with you too." She whispered. Zelda didn't respond. The slow rise and fall of her chest indicated that the witch had drifted off into a deep slumber. Lilith smiled against her neck. Zelda was here, actually here in her arms. Unlike the night before where she had astral projected herself to stay with Lilith, until the demoness had fallen asleep. Zelda's warmth was real. The soft purr that emitted from her lips during each exhale was real. Lilith pressed her lips against Zelda's neck. 

"I love you..." her voice was a barely audible whisper. She could feel tears welling in her eyes but blinked them back. When was the last time she said those words? When was the last time she truly meant those words? With Adam, her first husband. with Lucifer, after he found her and took her in. Never had she imagined that she would whisper those words from her lips once more, nor did she think that she'd find love again. But Zelda had proven that all wrong. Zelda has shown her love, true love. All Lilith wanted was to return the same feeling. But after years of being used her trust in others has slowly become non existent. 

 

_ Let me trust love again... _

 

"I love you so much Zelda..." Lilith's words brushed over the sleeping witch's ear but Zelda didn't stir. Lilith would say those words when Zelda was awake. Say them while looking her in the eye, during an embrace. But for now, baby steps. She needed to get used to those words on her tongue once more. 

 

 

 


	11. Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this every time I update but I am so so so so so sorry for not updating this fic as often as I could update it!!! I recently moved into college and have been adjusting to my new life!   
> My goal is to update this fic before the new season of CAOS is released. I originally planned to intertwine both season one and part one of season two into this fic but I think I'll just base my fic off of parts one and two of season one (and maybe see where that goes??). So either expect this fic to be completed before the new season or expect more of it based off of the new season! 
> 
> For this chapter, I was inspired by Sarah J. Mass' Throne Of Glass series and the way two Fae lovers share a bond between each other so I did kind of incorporate that into this fic. 
> 
> Anyhoot, fasten your seatbelts because shit's about to get messy going forward!

The scent of honey and spice surrounded her nose as she slowly fell out of slumber. Something was pressed up against her neck, soft, heavy breathing gently tickling her collarbones. Lilith half smiled to herself. Zelda was here. Physically here. She had slept with her the whole night. Although it was only their second time sharing the same bed- not counting the astral projection- this time felt different. It felt... natural. Natural to hold the witch, despite being an inch shorter than her. As if Zelda's curves were shaped specifically to have Lilith's arms wrapped around her waist. The slow rise and fall of the redheaded witch's chest indicated that she was still deep in slumber, her face buried against the Demoness' neck. Zelda must've rolled onto her opposite side in the middle of the night in order to nuzzle her face against her mahogany curls. When was the last time she had allowed herself to be so vulnerable? When was the last time she had held anyone like this? Centuries. It must've been centuries. That foreign feeling of contact was slowly starting to fade, letting the warmth of Zelda's body seep into her bones, her body- her magic- thrumming in response at the warmth that slowly started to settle within her chest. Lilith gently kissed the top of Zelda's head before resting her chin against her flame colored hair, her hand absentmindedly stroking Zelda's back. Her skin was soft yet Lilith could feel a couple scabs forming on her shoulders thanks to last nights activities. She could imagine her back had similar marks trailing up her spine as well for it gently stung when she moved. Slowly Lilith reached a hand up to her neck. The bite Zelda gave her would most likely scar.

A mate's mark.

Lilith felt her heart twinge, her lips curling into a soft grin. Zelda had given her a mate's mark. It was feral, yes, but it was an ancient custom. Only a few witches and warlocks carried on the tradition of permanently marking one another, forming a bond that connected the two lovers' magic together. But it was the significance behind the mark that made Lilith's body surge. She was claimed. Zelda had claimed her as her mate. And Lilith had returned the gesture, Zelda wearing a matching mark against her own neck. Had Zelda known what that marking truly meant? What it meant to Lilith? And if the mark rang true, that Zelda had bound their love together.. Would it be absolute? Would she feel her magic tug against her ribs, whenever Zelda was in danger? Would she ever feel the bond of their magic intertwine with one another during tender and intimate times?

Zelda stirred against her and Lilith lifted her head. She could feel the witch smile against her neck, breathing in her scent, taking in the fact that both of them were physically present. Lilith kissed Zelda's forehead again and the witch slowly looked up at her. Her blue eyes were half lidded with sleep, a soft smile curled onto her lips. She lazily kissed the corner of Lilith's mouth, running a hand through the demoness' dark brown hair. Lilith let a content purr rumble in her throat, leaning forward to capture the witch's lips in her own. It was gentle, a little lazy due to their lack of alertness yet Lilith melted into the kiss, marveling at how gentle the witch's cunning mouth could be and Lilith knew Zelda was thinking the same thing. She cupped Zelda's chin, lifting it up gently to kiss her jaw, but most importantly to look at the mark on her neck. She placed a gentle kiss there, the witch humming in response.

"You do know what the mark means.. right?" Lilith murmured, her voice raspy from sleep. Zelda lowered her head. She cupped Lilith's cheeks, running her thumbs down the demoness' sharp cheekbones.

"Course I know." She whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Lilith exhaled heavily at the gesture. She doubted Zelda knew what different kinds of contact did to her demonic self. Or was it the bond's magic at work? She couldn't tell.

_Say it. Say it now. Tell her._

"I-I... trust you.." Zelda gave her a knowing smile, tucking a strand of Lilith's mahogany hair behind her ear.

"I trust you too." She pressed a kiss against Lilith's forehead before sliding her way out of bed, emitting a soft groan at the way her legs ached deliciously from last night. Lilith snickered, despite feeling that same delicious ache in her own core "If you don't mind, I think it's best if I stay at the Mortuary tonight." Zelda sighed, putting her bra back on. "Just to make sure that everyone is still in one piece and all.." Lilith watched Zelda get dressed, a small frown forming on her lips as her lover started to hide her body underneath her daily attire.

"Yes... I think that's a wise choice." Lilith murmured. "You have a family of course you can go home... to them. Don't let me stop you." Zelda looked up at Lilith with a sad smile. She leaned in to capture Lilith's lips in a tender kiss.

"I'll consult with Hilda to figure out an arrangement so I can still have my time with you." She murmured. "Family is important, but so are you." Lilith felt her cheeks heat up and she ducked her head away. Eventually she stood, walking over to Mary's closet to pick out a dress for the day. She hated managing the mortal school, even if Sabrina still attended it from time to time. If anything she'd rather have a "job" at The Academy, maybe just kill Blackwood already and become High Priestess, maybe even a Matron. Lilith shook her head at the thought.

 _No_.

High Priestess wasn't her title. That title belonged to Zelda. What title belonged to her? She didn't know. Queen of Hell? She scoffed. If only. But Lucifer held a strong grip on her, his magic tied to her like an invisible leash. Obeying that bastard of a fallen angel was the only way she had survived for ten thousand years, besides her independence and empowerment. But it was the bond she and Lucifer shared that had kept him from killing her. Spare her life, by being an eternal slave. Despite making multiple mistakes she always caught herself, desperate to keep herself from screaming for mercy at the feet of her so-called-Master once again. And just as she was about to give up hope, after Lucifer had kept her as his servant even after Sabrina had signed the Black Book, Zelda walked into her life and reminded her of the power women possess. The power to rebel. The power of independence. Lilith pulled up the zipper to her dress, pulling out a pair of clogs- Mary really seemed to like clogs. She hated them, for the most part. But it would do for now. A hand wrapping around her waist jolted her out of her thoughts. She turned around in Zelda's arms, humming when their lips met.

"You can always mirror call me." Zelda murmured, slowly pulling away. Lilith nodded.

"I know. Actually, now that you mentioned it, that sounds like a good idea." Zelda gently kissed Lilith's nose who scrunched it playfully.

"Good luck at school today." She gave the demoness a half smile. Lilith returned the smile.

"Yeah.. You too." 

\----------------------------------------- Zelda had gone about her day rather joyously, her teaching more animated and lighter than usual. Sabrina had noticed it too during her Satanic Choir course, arching a brow at her aunt who simply winked in return. Zelda had given up from trying to hide her relationship with "Ms.Wardwell" from Sabrina. The older witch could have only guessed that Sabrina had caught on, as to why she wasn't home last night or this morning and the past couple of nights, or Zelda assumed either Ambrose or Hilda let it slip out on accident. When the class ended Sabrina made her way over to her aunt, grabbing her school bag.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before." The teen offered her a smile. "Is this all because of..."

"Yes, Sabrina, it is." Zelda returned the smile, filing away her sheet music. "No worries though. I'll be home tonight."

"Sabrina." Blackwood's voice made both of the witches jump. The High Priests gave the teen a short glimpse before locking gazes with Zelda. "You're late for your Configurations class."

"It starts in five minutes! How is that being late?"

"You can catch up with your aunt later." He snapped. "I prefer my students to be on time, for my classes." Zelda swallowed back a growl.

"She'll be over there in a second." She shot the warlock a glare.

"She has no good reason to be discussing who you're sleeping with, especially during school hours, Zelda." Faustus snapped. Zelda gripped her hand bag, dismissing the High Priest's temper with a scoff.

"As if you know what's good for her. She's my niece." She growled. "And it's not my fault you're jealous I found someone more worthy to share a bed with." Sabrina pursed her lips, slowly walking off to her next class, not really wanting to be in the middle of their conversation. Faustus wrinkled his nose in disgust. Zelda chuckled. "You smell her, don't you?" She slowly walked up to him, smirking when she saw the warlock tense at her approach. "She's much better in bed than you ever were... in fact, she's claimed me-"

"Impossible." Faustus snarled. "Lilith can't claim you she's bound to Lucifer himself!"

"When has being chained up by the devil ever stopped her?" Zelda asked. "She deserves someone better. Just as I deserve someone better than you." Slowly she pulled her hair aside, revealing the bite mark on her neck. Faustus' face grew pale. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Now, you just told my niece not to be late to her next class and... don't you have a class to teach, Faustus?"

"Damn you." He growled. Zelda only gave him a grin.

"Go on then, get out of my classroom." Hesitantly The High Priest left, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

\------------------------------------------ Lilith was thankful for the lack of students that showed up in her office for forms of scolding or punishment that day. It gave her more time to be in touch with her thoughts and emotions, and to think about her next move with Zelda. She looked at the mirror on her desk. She was oh so tempted to call Zelda, even though she had seen her in person this morning. She just needed comfort. She needed reassurance. But it was only one night. One day without her lover, her mate. This would probably be the new normal. Or who knows? Maybe she'd eventually move in with Zelda if she had some extra space in her bed. Though that would require telling Sabrina who she really was. Lilith shifted her jaw. It was about time to tell Sabrina about her identity anyway. But when the right time would be, she didn't know. There was a knock at her door that made her head perk.

"Come in." Mrs.Meeks popped her head in.

"Ms.Wardwell." She smiled. "There's a very special visitor here for you." Lilith raised a brow.

"Special? Visitor?" It couldn't possibly be Zelda. That relationship wasn't known to the public eye or Baxter High.

"He's waiting outside." Mrs.Meeks nodded. "I'll bring him in!" Lilith swallowed a lump in her throat.

"He..?" She leaned farther back into her chair. Had she forgotten something? Did Mary Wardwell have a significant other? And where had he been all this time if he wasn't at the cottage that night she took over the teacher's body? Her thoughts were jolted away when there was a knock at the door before a middle aged man with greying brown hair and a stubbled face walked into her office.

"Mary!" He grinned, walking over to Lilith hugging her before she could even get out of her chair. "You didn't tell me you were the school's principal! How long have you had this position?"

"Er, just a couple months." Lilith flashed the man a smile, flinching when he kissed her on the cheek.

"I brought you flowers but I'll take them back to the cottage and put them in a vase for you okay? God It's so good to be home, I can't wait to tell you all about Tibet over dinner."

"Yes, yes that sounds lovely." Lilith tried to keep her breathing steady. "I-I'll see you then." The man gave her another grin, giving her another kiss on the cheek before walking out. Lilith was silent for a short moment, her breath caught in her throat. "Mrs.Meeks!" She snapped, rubbing her temples. "Do you know who that was?" She asked, trying to keep her voice leveled. Mrs.Meeks tilted her head, raising a brow in confusion.

"That was Adam, Mary. Your fiancé." Lilith could feel her stomach churn.

"A-Adam?" Of course. Of course his name was Adam. Of all the names in the world the universe had decided to pair her with another man named Adam.

"Right thank you." She dismissed the other woman quickly, running her hands down her face. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. How would she tell Zelda? Would she understand? How could she get rid of Adam? She swallowed a lump in her throat. When she arrived at Mary's cottage that night before taking her body, there were no signs of another person residing in the old house. Mary kept no pictures of Adam and her on the wall, or at her bedside. Was Mary secretive of her love life? If so then how did Mrs.Meeks know she was engaged? Lilith shakily stuck one finger in her mouth, tracing the rim of the small mirror on her desk. "Show me Zelda Spellman." She whispered. What was only minutes felt like hours that passed by. Lilith was pacing now, hugging herself in attempt to give herself any kind of closure.

"Lilith?" Zelda's voice made her jump.

"Zelda.!" Lilith stood over her desk, bending down to look into the mirror. "Zelda something bad has happened." She blurted, not giving the other witch a chance to speak.

"M-Mary Wardwell has a fiancé and he's home from a business trip he's been on for the past six months. I-I... I have to live with him-"

"For how long?"

"I don't know!" The demoness hissed. "Zelda I-I... we can't see each other. Not until he leaves again o-or until I-I find a way to get rid of him- I have to pretend that I love him!" Zelda was silent for a long moment.

"I understand what you have to do." She murmured. "But promise me-"

"I promise." Lilith blurted out again. "I promise I won't let him control me the way Lucifer does. I-I promise I won't do anything intimate.." Lilith could see Zelda swallow a lump in her throat, her shoulders stiffening- a sign of Zelda closing herself off from being vulnerable. Lilith held back a whine. "I-I'll mirror you as often as I can I'll stop by if I can-" Zelda hushed her.

"Do what you need to do. Just... tread lightly..." she forced a smile onto the corner of her mouth. Lilith only nodded, turning her head away. "I love you Lilith." Zelda's words made her head perk up. The witch was smiling at her, a sad, genuine smile and Lilith swallowed back another whimper in her throat.

"I-I..."

_Say it. SAY it._

"Me too..." she whispered. "Me too..."


End file.
